Writing to Harry
by chazza
Summary: Buffy was Harry neighbour for 5 years in which they became best friends. When she moved back he never replied to her letters but she keeps writing them. Eventually they meet at hogwarts after her mothers death. AU but Buffy is still the Slayer. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Before you read you should know Buffy becomes the Slayer when she is 13, everything else is pretty self explanatory but ask question if you need to.

Basically Buffy lived in England from when she was 7 till she was 12 living next to Harry Potter. This is a what if they were best friends and Buffy left but Harry never wrote to her. What does she do?

Chapter 1

_Buffy in all her 7 years of being alive had never seen a boy look so terrified in her life. He had run out and around the backyard and she saw him couching behind the bush. He couldn't have been more than 4 years old and her heart went out to him. That is the only reason she could see that she went over to him and crouched next to him giving him her best reassuring smile and said "Hi I'm Buffy." He looked shocked for a second before whispering in the equally small voice "I'm Harry." She smiled and said "I turned 7 in January, my mom and dad moved us here last week." He looked at her quizzically probably because she just offered that information before he said "I turn 4 in July, My Aunt don't like me talking to strangers." She tilted her head and said "Not a stranger, already introduced myself. Want to be friends?" _

And that was how she became friends with the great Harry Potter, of course she didn't know he was the great Harry Potter, he was just Harry. Even though they were 3 years apart in age it seemed he was older beyond his years and she was a constant in his life.

"_Hello Mrs Dursley, Can Harry come out and play" Buffy said in her best grown up polite voice. Mrs Dursley looked like she was going to refuse so Buffy threw in her famous pout and said "Please, today's my birthday and Harry said he would teach me more English words?" Mrs Dursley of course fell for the pout like all grown ups did and a few minutes later Harry came bounding out, well as much as a nearly 5 year old could bound out. Buffy grabbed his hand and dragged him to her yard next door. She giggled and said "I didn't think she was going to let you come, do you know how many times I have to pull that face on her." Harry giggled before saying "Well, Happy Birthday Buffy here". He handed her his home made card and a flower and blushed bright red before saying "So we going to play cowboys and Indian princesses again?" _

"_Hello Mrs Dursley, I was wondering if I could give Harry his Birthday present, I won't stay for long, pretty please" She threw in her pout without waiting because by now she already knew that was the only thing letting her in. Mrs Dursley sighed before mumbling something about him being in his room before letting her in and going back to the kitchen. Buffy smiled brightly, scowled at Dudley who was sitting on the couch playing that stupid machine and walked over to the cupboard under the stairs. She knocked and Harry timidly opened the door, upon seeing it was Buffy he dragged her giggling form in and shut the door. He looked at the present in her hand excitingly and said "What did ya get me?" She smiled giving him her best grown up 9 year old smile and gave the now 6 year old the present. Harry unlike most children slowly piece by piece unwrapped the present and Buffy couldn't help but be impatient, if she could she would have been tapping her foot impatiently but instead choose to cross her arms. Harry slowly opened the box in shock at seeing not only a whole bunch of American sweets but also a train and a new t-shirt. Buffy laughed and said "The shirt is from mom, the candy from me and the train is from Dawn. I swear for a 2 year old she is the most annoying sister ever." Harry was so immersed that when he looked up with tears in his eyes, Buffy looked taken aback from the emotion she could see. He threw his arms around her and said "I love it. You're the bestest friend ever." _


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Hey so sorry to the person whose story this is familar,I actually read your story but I have a different approach to this. Thanks all who read, it makes me all fuzzy inside when i read reviews. About the paragraphs, if it makes it easier to read Ispaced it out more, if this makes it harder just let me knowand i will change it. I also changed it back to noraml font for easier reading. Hope that helps. Thanks again guys.

* * *

Buffy kicked the dirt at him angrily and said "You, git, you're not playing it right!"

His bottom lip starting trembling and Buffy automatically fell to the ground next to him and gathered him in her arms "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean it, I don't even know what git means, member!"

* * *

"Harry what are you doing?" Buffy looked at him strangely as he stood in her backyard with a spade in his hand getting ready to dig.

He smiled brightly at her and said "I read this book and I want to do it too."

Buffy tilted her head and said "Riiighht you read a book and now you're going to dig up my backyard, uh huh."

He laughed and said "No, I am going to dig a hole and then we are going to put things in a shoe box and it will be our time capsule."

Buffy pursed her lips thinking before saying"Cool, I'll go grab a shoe box, you dig."

Harry rolled his eyes and said "Well duh, what did you think I was doing."

This brought forth a giggle from Dawn who was standing near by and she said "You sound like Buffy, Harrreee."

10 minutes later.

Buffy came back down with a shoe box and a couple of other things to see Harry not only finished with a little hole but also him and Dawn holding items in their hands.

Buffy raised an eye brow and said "Oh so now we're including my 2 year old sister in this?"

Dawn looked up noticing the attention on her and let her lip pout like she saw Buffy do. Buffy upon seeing this nearly laughed but instead sighed dramatically and said "Well, guess there is nothing I can d…..What have you guys got to throw in?"

Harry held up the train she gave him and a photo of him and her when they accidentally fell in a mud puddle and her mom thought it was hilarious so took a photo.

Buffy looked at him carefully and said "You sure about the train?"

Harry nodded and said "The book said it had to be important to you, this is important to me."

Buffy smiled and said "Whatever, ok so what have you got Dawnie?"

Dawn held up a Barbie and Buffy rolled her eyes and showed them a photo of Harry and Buffy holding Dawn as a newborn. She then showed them a pressed flower and a charm bracelet Harry had found and given to her. They then took a piece of paper each and wrote something down. Buffy noticed Dawn's was pretty much scribble which was cute not that she would ever tell her that. Buffy took everyone's stuff and put it in the box.

She then put it in the ground and said "Here lies our most precious items, to be dug up again in uh ten years time when I Buffy Anne Summers is 19, Harry James Potter is 16 and Dawn Marie Summers is 12. We hereby cement you to the earth."

Harry solemnly piled the dirt on the shoebox all the while trying not to laugh at the silliness of it all. Buffy stared thoughtfully at the spot slowly filling with dirt.

* * *

Buffy ran faster until her lungs felt like they were going to burst. She stopped and waited for Harry to catch before jogging at a slower pace. They got to the little stream quickly, and sat down staring at the water.

Harry stared at her sullen face before saying quietly "Is it bad?"

Buffy shrugged and said "Their just fighting more, it scares me sometimes you know? Dawn's nearly 3 now, I'm her big sister, and my parents fighting scares me, it shouldn't scare me."

Harry sighed and said "Buff, you're only 10; you're allowed to be scared. (He said in a softer voice) You're even allowed to cry."

Buffy bit her lip and said "I'm not supposed to be like this am I?"

* * *

11 year old Buffy and 4 year old Dawn were in the backyard on the swing set when 8 year old Harry came carefully through the fence. Dawn smiled brightly and brought Buffy's attention to the Boy by yelling "Harrreee, swing me?" Harry smiled and mumbled a hi to Buffy before going behind Dawn and pushing her. Buffy smiled at her best friend and swung higher.

* * *

"Hello Mrs Dursley, Is Harry home? I won't be long, I promise, I just um, I have to talk to him." Mrs Dursley seemed to look a little lost at seeing the 12 year old girl with tear streaks down her face and tears in her eyes threatening to come out. Buffy knew that Mrs Dursley didn't like her, the many times Harry and her and talked about her Aunt, well she knew. The only reason his Aunt even put up with her because she was afraid the neighbours would talk. Buffy saw something flash in her eyes that was akin to sympathy and Buffy felt all her emotion come to the surface again. She pushed past his Aunt and ran to Harry's closet knocked and once it was open threw herself in and into bewildered 9 year olds arms.

Harry held the crying 12 year old gingerly, and not too sure why she was crying. Buffy pulled back, hiccuped and then said "My dad, he got a new job."

Harry smiled and said "That's good isn't it, should I go say congrats?"

Buffy shook her head and said softly "You don't get it Harry, everything is going to change?"

Harry looked at her confused and said "Why?"

Buffy sniffed and looked at his hands before saying "We're going back to America".

Harry looked up startled and said "No but you can't, I I ".

She bit her lip and said "He says we have to, it's a good job, and we can write every week and talk on the phone."

Harry looked down as a tear fell and said "When?"

Buffy bit back a sob and said "3 days".

Harry let out a shout "WHAT!"

Buffy closed her eyes and said "He and mom knew for months but they only told us today. It is so unfair".

Harry hugged her tighter and said "What am I going to do when you're gone, you're my best friend!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: I probably should mention that in this story Dawn is 7 years younger than Buffy, why well just because. No real reason. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry about the shortness

* * *

Dear Harry,

America is so different from what I remember. I guess because I was living in England since I was 7 it is bound to give me a different perspective right? The kids here look at me funny because I have this strange accent. I keep expecting them to start teasing me or something like we see in those American TV shows and the movies. I mean people with different accents get picked on right? Me with an accent is kind of funny isn't it. Guess you kind of grew on me huh? Dawn is ok though she just started school and all the kids get on great with her. I made a couple of friends, but next year I go to junior high so it doesn't really mean anything. Junior High sounds scary. So how's everything. I hope you are doing ok with you aunt and uncle, and big D. You better write back soon or else I might go stir crazy staring at the mail box.

I …. I miss you.

Love Buffy

* * *

Dear Harry, 

It's been weeks and no letter so I figured my letter must have got lost in the mail or something. Things are getting better here. Dawn seems to have picked up on the accent pretty quick. Weird that. I only have the slight one but it seems to be fading quick. I miss being able to see you everyday and talk about school and how horrible big D is. I saw this cool movie the other day which I thought you would love but unless you write back I ain't going to tell you its name. I know if you're reading this you are probably asking me that question and the answer is no it hasn't. Things are just like it was there, mom and dad are fighting and bickering and me and Dawn are putting pillows over our heads. I hate it, it grates me ya know? If you don't write me back in the next month I am so ringing you mister.

Miss you

Love Buffy.

* * *

Dear Harry, 

Where are you? What is happening? I rang your house for the first time weeks ago and you aunt picked up and told me you weren't able to talk to me. Why not? I miss you so much and you're not even writing to me. I am starting to feel like I am talking to myself here. I really need to talk to you like massively. Something happened and I need you. I'm 13 today Harry, did you know that? Do you even remember me? I called you a hundred times and not once did you talk to me. Your aunt kept telling me you didn't want to talk to me. Don't you like me anymore? You'll be 10 soon; does that mean you're too old to have a girl as a best friend? I really wish you would talk to me; things are happening here that I don't understand. I really wish I could write to what happened but you wouldn't believe me. Mom and dad thought I was crazy when I told them and they put me in this institute for a couple of weeks until I stopped talking about it. I'm not crazy though because if I had been, you know what never mind. I need you Harry. You're my best friend.

Miss you

Buffy.


	4. Chapter 4

Athour note: Hey KZ if you're reading this you better review or write me an email missy. Oh and everyone else you totally rock and I am fast with the updates because of you guys.Oh and just for anyone that missed it at the start Buffy was called at 13 in this show cause i had to move the time table up abit, just needed her to go through stuff earlier and get to sunnydale earlier. Hence AU. Thanks guys for reading. This chapter is a little longer. The chapters will get longer soon though. promise.

* * *

Dear Harry, 

I don't even know why I am writing this to you, I guess maybe because writing to you is like writing in a diary. It clears my mind, and in the back of my mind I think maybe you are reading this. If you are then Happy 10th birthday. Wish you were here to give you your present. I got you a pendant with a phoenix on it because you told me once that you loved phoenixes because you like the idea or being able to start over again in a flash. I am going to wear until I see you again.

When I see you, you have a lot of explaining to do mister. You know I actually told one of my friends in my new class my best friend is 10 and they were all like "You're friends with a 10 year old, what's up with that." So you see me writing to you proves that I'm not too old to still be friends with you, so in theory you shouldn't ethier. Doesn't matter I guess. When you read this,I hope you will understand. You always were older than you are. God I hope you understand. I'm going to tell you something so don't freak.

So I decided I need to tell you what has been happening to me. You remember in my last letter I told you about the institute, well I didn't tell you why I went in there.

See I just started junior high when this creepy dude (well he was creepy at the time) came up to me and told me I had a destiny and I was the slayer. Basically a slayer is someone who fights demons, mainly vampires. See I am a vampire slayer, the one and only in the entire world destined to fight the evils of the world. But I'm only 13. It is so unfair. So I staked my first vampire, alright the first time I missed but hey I'm just a kid right? Freaked yet? Please don't be! You're the only one that ever seemed to get me.

Merrick that is my watcher, sort of like a trainer is all like well done and you can't tell anyone but I need to tell you. I told my parents and they freaked and sent me to the institute but I know you will believe me. Won't you?

Happy Birthday and miss you

Buffy.

* * *

Dear Harry, 

I'm not planning on sending this out since all the letter I sent was returned to me yesterday. I know you read them since they were opened. I first thought maybe you weren't getting my letters course hey no reply. But I guess you didn't want to know me after my last letter huh? I got used to writing these so maybe one day I will give them to you in person and make you believe in me.

Things happened recently that didn't come as a shock. Mom and dad separated and mom is taking me and Dawn to this little town called Sunnydale. I probably would have protested if it hadn't been for what happened to Merrick. Even as I write this, tears are falling on the page, so you probably realize how painful this is for me since I don't cry. When you read this you are probably going to reread the letter and go Why the hell didn't you say this to start with. Guess I needed to start with something normal. You know.

Ok Ok I know you are going why are you crying. So I was fighting this big vamp, dusted him too when this powerful dude came out of nowhere. He just turned up, would have killed me too if Merrick hadn't been there. He did the stupidest thing, he told me to run and stood in front of this master vampire while me being the idiot ran a few steps before turning around. I know the first rule of being a Slayer is don't die but you should have seen it Harry. I just...

When I turned all I saw was the blood and his body fall to the ground, so I ran. I got as far as the high school where this dance was going on. I didn't even know a dance was going on but those vamps and the master vamp followed me. I didn't mean to, I would never intentionally put all those people in danger. I had no choice but to fight right. I guess one of the vampires thought it was fun to throw burning bottles of liquor.

Stupid idiots, it is like duh you're a vampire, you know combustible. It didn't take long for the gymnasium to catch light and killing the rest of the vamps, I managed to stumble out alive but not before being told I was expelled for burning the gym down.

I went back to Merrick, I just couldn't leave him alone right? I tried to wake him up I don't know why, I just didn't believe he could actually be dead. He wouldn't leave me like that right? He couldn't just leave me alone in the world after everything we have been through. I got up eventually after realizing he was gone and I called the police and told them that I found a body in the park. Told them where it was and then I hid and watched as they took his body away.

His body such a weird word. I mean it is still him right just because he isn't alive anymore, why does it make him a body? When I got home at like 2am I guess that was the final straw for my parents because my dad just let fly and now we are moving to Sunnydale. I just don't know if I can take this anymore...

Buffy.


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: Ok last time I write this, just to clear it up. Buffy was called at 13 because this is an AU story and I wanted her to experience things younger. Kind of gives her something in common with Harry. Ok guys. Thanks for your reviews, they make me update faster. Reviews are my muses. lol.

Oh and one question I am a little ahead and have a question, I have this idea about putting the key into this story (not Dawn of course) do you want the key to make an appearance, won't be till like chapter 12, but if not I have another way to go with it. And this isn't a ploy to get reviews I seriously want to know..

* * *

Dear Harry,

I guess you're probably wondering what has been happening to me. When we arrived in Sunnydale, I met my new watcher. He was very surprised to find out how young I was. Kind of funny that was. I didn't really want anything to do with him. Sure a part of me was kind of glad there was someone to help me but what if he leaves me.Giles that is his name, reminds me of you, even has the same sort of accent.

He trains me hard and I stay in shape, it is a good environment apart from the fact that I live on the hellmouth.Yes you read right. I live on an honest to god real hellmouth. A hellmouth basically attracts all kinds of demons.This last year has been surreal. Made some friends, they are nice, Xander and Willow and Jesse. Kinda geeky but fun geeky. Also made some enemies, Cordelia and her followers and all the sodden vamps. Notice my play on British words. You're like 11 now, so your growing up too bet you've done a lot since I have been gone. Dawn is a pain in the neck, she is worse than you were at 4, even though she is 7. Anyway back to the point. My gang doesn't know about the slayer that is me, and I hope to god it stays that way.

I think it would be hard trying to keep them out of danger and slaying. You know I still don't really know why in the world I am still writing like this. I mean I do have a diary I write in everyday but sometimes I look at piece paper, or I feel my necklace, well your necklace and I know I should update you on my life.It is a relief being able to tell someone about Slayer me and me me and not worry about them being in danger.

Anyway nothing of the major happens, most vamps defiantly don't suspect me but sometimes it gets tough and there is blood but I get by. Actually I will tell you a little secret, ok well a big one. There is this vampire named Angel. Don't freak out! He has a soul, so he is a good vampire. Lately he has been helping me out, nothing is happening so don't freak! We're just friends but my god, um forget that part (blush) I just, it is nice when he helps me and I don' t have to worry. Plus hello only 14 like that is so wrong.

But I still really wish you were here. I probably should get over that though cause it has been 2 years already.

Buffster

* * *

Dear Harry, 

The strangest horribliest best bad thing happened on my birthday this year. Real bad. My friends and Giles surprised me with a well surprise 15th birthday party at the bronze which is like this underage bar thing. Anyway, so these vampires decide tonight was the night to attack me, idiots.

So yeah my friends, being my friends seemed to take this well cause they tried to help me. I managed to dust all of them or so I thought, but when I turned around Jesse was missing, Xander was holding a bloody hand to his throat and staring in shock and Willow well she was really pale and sitting on a chair. Things didn't go to smoothly after this. I had to tell them about me and then I went after the vamps that took Jesse, Xander of course came along, and we found Jesse.

I mean we really found Jesse, but he wasn't Jesse anymore, it was horrible totally and utterly. Xander managed to do what I could not. It must have been so hard having to dust someone you've known your whole life. I've only known him a year or so and I cried so much that night.

The only part about it that was good is now my friends know what I couldn't tell them. Our tight knit may have lost a member but now we are closer and know a secret no one else can know. The thing is, is that a bad thing or a good thing. I am trying to think it is positive but it is hard when they want to come patrolling with me, scares me that maybe I will turn around and they won't be there anymore.

Buffy

* * *

Dear Harry, 

It shouldn't have happened. That is all there is to say. I should never have gone, I should have stuck with my guns. It is all Angels fault anyway.He is totally gorgeous but so not the point. He gave Giles the codex and found out the master was supposed to kill me and rise. I'm 15 bloody years old, I shouldn't have to face the master die for gods sake. Angel tried to comfort me, any other time, no prob. But I told them I quit, would have worked too. But no I have to get all bloody noble and go and save the f$king day.

Short story, master wouldn't have risen if it wasn't for my blood, I am the one that released him. He bit me, let me fall in this water and I drowned. And you're probably thinking if you drowned how in the world are you alive well see Xander saved me. Weird that, Xander actually saved my life, gave me CPR. So then I killed the bastard not Xander of course, the master. I just knew I could, don't know why. It was this strange feeling, kind of like being connected. I stared him straight in the face when he tried to work some mojo and pushed him ontoa big stake which a broken upturned table made.

I'm at my dads right now for the summer. I keep seeing it Harry. Myself dying. Images of the world, what it would have been like if I had died and not killed the master. All these images, it's like being awake when you're asleep. So yeah not exactly sleeping very well. Sometimes when I'm awake I imagine the people around as corpses, it freaks me out. The things I see, aren't meant to be seen by anyone let alone me.Everyone expects me to bounce back, be my old self. They keep calling and being all chirpy and asking when I am getting back but it is just soo... errgghh. I know not a word but try someone telling you you're going to die and there is nothing you can do to stop it and then there isn't anything you can do to stop it.I don't think there are enough words in the english language to describe how I am feeling right now. I just.. I just can't handle all this pressure.

Buffy


	6. Chapter 6

Author note: Screw it I am double updating. After the next chapter I promise the world of Harry Potter comes into this story. I hope you enjoy the double updates, and Allen hope that answers the whole when is this going to go AU. Plus I have like no patience. lol. So Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Harry,

I find it quite hilarious that I only write to you when something big happens. I am 16 now, you would be 13. Time had flown hasn't it. I feel like I am 30. I know you are going to think I am crazy but I fell in love with him and it seemed the natural action.

Iknow I know he is a vampire and I am the slayer, it is supposed to be wrong. I just loved him so much, it was like the air got sucked out of me whenever I saw him. I think it might have even started last couple of years, nothing happened of course. Hell even now I think I am, I was too young. I don't have anything to explain my reasoning behind why we made love except that I loved him.

Something happened though, I guess I caused him to lose his soul. This isn't why I am writing though because that happened 3 months ago. I am in LA at the moment writing this to you, I ran away from home. Yeah you heard right me Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Slayer of all things evil ran away. I had to, I just couldn't face it. You want to know why? Well Angel decided well Angelus decided he wanted to play god and destroy the world with this portal to hell which came in the form of Acathla. So I went to stop him but not before he killed my sister Slayer who was called after I died and he injured my friends and kidnapped my watcher.

Anyway I ended up making a deal with this vampire named Spike (bleached freak who I knew woulddouble cross me)and we were walking when my mom saw us and made me go back home. This vampire came out and we staked it and then I had to tell mom what I was. She didn't take it well and when I was leaving she told me that if I left the house never to come back. But I had to leave because I had to save the world. Who else would? So I went to the mansion where Angelus was and we fought, it was down the two of us when he pulled the sword out of acathla thus opening the portal to hell. I was right though wasn't I? Spike didn't come to help, he was too busy helping his precious Drusilla.

Just when I was about to kill him, Angelus, this thing went through him and he was Angel again. His eyes kind ofglowed and he was him again, theguywho helped mefight thevampires, the guy who patched me up whenI got hurt. The guy who gave me my first kiss, the guy who huggedme whenI wasfilling sick and the guy I lost my virginity too.

It was so hard, but I knew what I had to do. I didn't have a choice. So I kissed him told him I loved him and I killed him. It was the only way I could save the world. …………… Do you think he forgives me? Would you forgive me? I don't think I could.

Buffy

* * *

Dear Harry,

I am home now. Things are odd but improving . This new slayer came after the old one, Kendra died. Her name is Faith, she is kinda cool. I like her a lot. She has a good philosophy, I am little jealous. She gets on with all my friends and my mother but I can relate with her because it turns out her watcher was killed in front of her too. So I am cutting her some slack and trying to help her.

Things were hard when I first got back, everyone was so tip toeing around me like I was going to run again. I had a reason the first time, leave me the hell alone! Nah, it got better over time, it has been nearlytwo month and things seem to be mainly back to normal. Although the gang are back to patrolling, seems they worked out a system to patrol while I was gone. Now I patrol with them, still scares me though.

Can I tell a secret? This is something I haven't even told my friends. I don't know how. Angel, he's um back. I don't know how, it took a while to get him to normal but he is him again. He is all weak and kitteny still though, trying to help him is hard but I am learning the whole patience thing. And no it isn't like that. Everytime I look at him something inside me screams that he shouldn't be looking at me like that. I mean I killed him, he trusted me and I stuck that knife in him. So no nothing will happen, not when I can't forgive myself let alone let him forgive me. Not that he would...

Buffy

* * *

Dear Harry, 

I can't handle their accusing. They are so angry about Angel. I was only trying to help him why can't they see that. It wasn't my fault he kissed me at the exact moment Xander decided to come running to me. I mean geez give a girl a minute to explain or at least some privacy. Hello 16 here! Everything is just falling part again. The gang is mad at me, Angel is upset and on top of that, the new watcher for Faith turned out to be evil and Faith and I fought. I hurt her so bad. I don't know what to do. I wish you were still you and talked to me. No one understands me here. They don't realize how much it hurt me to do it. No one can. I just wish I could go back, redo it all.

Funny thing is out of all this the main thing I am concerned about is Faith. She has been through so much without the support of anyone and to find out the person she is supposed to trust is on the other side. It does something to a person I think, just look at me and Angel. It breaks something inside you and you start wondering if everytime this happens with someone you trust. I'm going to try and make her see but I don't know how well that will work. She seems to be very closed off, especially at the moment.

Well wish me luck,

Buffy


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Only have one thing to say "Don't kill me!"

* * *

Dear Harry,

You remember that time in Cowboys and Indian princesses where the princesses turned out to be evil and the cowboy had to kill her instead of help her. Yeah well it turns out sometimes these things happen in real life. Faith is evil and I had no choice. She accidentally killed a guy but she couldn't accept it and she kinda went schizo, started killing people and joined forces with the mayor. The mayor you say, what do you mean the mayor. Well turns out our mayor is one mayor evil dude.Wants to take over Sunnydale or something. I mean I have goals but seriously dude, you got to know when to quit.

Something I am so not proud of is whatI did next.What other 17 year old can tell you that they stabbed a slayer and sent her into a coma and then after that used the knife you stuck into said slayer to taunt the evil major who turned into a mayor snake and I mean literally to follow you into the school so you can blow it up.

So yeah I blew up the high school, highlight of the summer!Although after seeing it go up in flames, kinda pretty. Can see the addiction to the flame. heh heh... only kidding. Guess that means I have to do my final year at another high school. Yay me.

I have nightmares about Faith now. I can't handle the fact that I did it to her. On top of that, Angel decided he had to leave me. He is what I would call well what you would call a git. I mean seriously leaving me just because he can't give me a "normal life". What a git! Like I could ever have a normal life, I'm the slayer doesn't exactly scream normal now does it? It's just to see his back as he walked away, not even a goodbye. It was like some part me shrunk away deep inside and wanted to die. He isn't here to talk to anymore.

We can be just friends, hasn't he heard of friends? I mean we were friends the first two years I knew him. What I suddenly develop hormones and I can't be friends with males anymore? Then what the hell is Xander?

The people I love keep forgetting about me, or leave. You, never writing to me, talking to me, my dad leaving, My watcher dying, Faith, Angel…. I just want to die; it feels like I am dying inside Harry.

Buffy

* * *

Dear Harry,

I am writing to you from a plane. A lot has happened. It is a week since I turned 18. Guess that makes me legal there. Although it is there that I am going now so guess it is a good thing. The council has this inhumane test they do when a slayer turns 18.

But before that happened I should let you know that Faith she woke up and apart from at the start being a bitch she kind of decided to collapse, have a breakdown. We did that girly thing which was odd, and she cried and tried to get me to kill her cause she was evil. Then we talked and decided she would be alright and just needed help. So she is on the mends but not my big news. That was actually the only good thing that happened to me since my last letter, unless you count graduating but hey not counting that.

Who really cares if you graduated high school? It isn't like it is going to count towards anything.What I go to tell that vampire I am about to stake "Hey I graduated High School want to give me a degree in slaying?" Yeah right. But Faith back means there is another person like me in the world. Another person thrust into something they don't want and that understand me a little.

My big news is that the councils test involved taking away the slayers strength with a drug and then putting her up against an insane vampire. Stupid right. Gets worse. Giles couldn't handle it being my father figure and all. So he told me but not before he had already injected me with that stupid drug and then the vampire escaped and got my mom. Yes you read right again. Even as I write this once again I am in tears, it is starting to become a habit.

Anyway, when I got there, there was some running and fighting, I got the crazy vampires pills and poured holy water in a glass, he drank it with his pills and no more crazy vamp. But really how idiotic is it to have a vampire who has to take pills, pretty stupid. But the thing is when I went to help my mom; there were two tiny pin pricks in her neck.

But there was so much blood, I don't understand how there was so much blood. It stained her shirt to this red deep red colour, she was so pale. I didn't expect it; I never even realized it until a hand came up around my neck. She was so close to killing me before I slammed the stake into her chest. I must have lain in her dust for hours crying before I finally got up and went back to Giles' house.

The thing is though, it made me wonder how the hell did Xander survive the thing with Jesse. I was so close to letting her just kill me before I dusted her. It tears away somewhere deep inside knowing that not only were you the reason your mother was killed but you were alsothe reason she had no afterlife. huh who would have thought it?

We told the council where they can shove their job and Giles' told Faith and technically now my watcher to go be Faith's watcher and we pretty much packed our stuff and Giles said he had somewhere where no one will ever find us. So now we are going somewhere in England. My heart is somewhere else right now, kinda broken I guess. I can only stares at the clouds with a mild fascination thinking about my mom and hoping she is ok in heaven. Only place she could have gone. Dawn is sitting next to Giles hugging my Mr Gordo (you know that pig you saved up all that (I use quotations here cause I know you didn't get much) money to buy me that Christmas, well I still have it) and trying to not burst into tears again. I guess it is a good thing my mom left her will that Giles was to be our guardian otherwise I think the council would have something to say about us being taken away from the hellmouth.

I don't know what I am going to do Harry. My life is a wreck; everything has been slowly disintegrating since we left England. I think the turning point was of course the whole being called. I reckon I shouldn't have been called until I was at least 15, 13 is not an age to be doing such things. Doesn't matter now though I guess, you can't change the past. It doesn't seem real you know, this life. It is like I am watching from a distance. Dawn shouldn't have lost mom at such a young age, I shouldn't have to contend with vampires at such a young age, You shouldn't have to have stupid, mean relative to live with, and Giles shouldn't put up with a failure of a slayer.

That's what I am Harry, a failure. I couldn't even keep my own family from falling apart. Couldn't save my own mother…………………..

I have to go Harry we should be landing soon.

Buffy

* * *

Author note: I hope you guys liked this and don't want to hurt me too much but I did say her mum was going to die. Sorry guys about the spelling mistakes I made, this is what you get when you write a chapter at 2 in the morning. Silly error too considering I reread it and didn't pick it up, lol. I hope that makes it easier to readbloodytear89 


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Harry,

This life is very weird isn't it? Giles told me about this community that is in secret. The only reason he knows about it, is that his brother was one. I mean I didn't even know he had a brother.

Giles told me he is what is called a muggle as is Dawn, well he said in theory as in Dawn so I guess there is a chance that she could be not a muggle. Does this make sense? He said that there is a different kind of magic which is used through wands. Willow, I didn't tell because well maybe I did tell you no I didn't did I ? Willow is a Wicca witch which means she uses her magic from the ground whereas this other magic uses wands.

God if you were really reading this you would be freaking out. So there are these Witches and there are Wizards and whole community of them. Giles' brother was our tour guide. He took us, including Dawn to this Alley called diagon Alley.

But before that we had to go through this bar (I suppose you would call it a pub, see I haven't totally forgotten your teachings) called "the leaky Cauldron", stupid name right. I mean seriously what a stupid pun. Anyway then we went around the back and he touched the bricks with his flimsy looking wand, wouldn't make a good stake you know. Dawn was all like wicked cool and I just stared mildly interested. I have seen enough of the mystical; I just don't give a damn anymore.

We went through the streets looking at all the stuff; it was even to me pretty cool. I mean they seriously fly on broomsticks here and play this weird game; I have no idea how to spell it, quiditch? Weird! Anyway there was also a pet shop, so hard to get Dawn out of that one. She was all over this kitten with massive green eyes, it was kind of cute.

Then we went and saw this wand shop. Didn't much like it, set my slayer senses on the crazy. I sometimes well most of the time I can sense the evil. It is like this tickling feeling on the back of my neck, lets me know when I am in for some trouble. This store well lets imagine someone raking their nails down the sides of your neck and then you will have some idea of what it felt like. Anyway, Ollivander that is the dude in the stores came out and stood there staring at me and Dawn. He then was like "So the Summers Girls have come at last, have you come for your wands?" Me and Dawn were all like huh with our mouths open.

I think Giles was like dumbfounded as well because he just stood there gaping at the guy. I was the first to recover and I thought you would have been proud because I just said "Um yeah, we are. What have you got for us". Dawn was so funny staring at me with this look akin to awe. So cute for a nearly 11 year old. Anyway so while Giles and his brother walked outside to talk quietly about this new development, Ollivander went about measuring us with this creepy tape. He then was all like "I actually was expecting you, quite awhile ago, did you not receive the letter?" I looked at him strangely and just said "What letter". He then went on to explain that we should have got a letter to go to some place called Hogwarts.

I guess because we were living here at the time or something but then I never turned up. And that is when it struck me. We received a letter for me to go to a boarding school when we living next to you. Of course my parents weren't going to let me, I mean me living in a boarding I don't think so. Not too sure what happened after that. He did tell us that Dawn will probably get a letter.

Anyway back to the whole wand searching. He did Dawn first, didn't take long either. All wands have a magical core, right, so Dawn's magical core, well it was kind of funny because her magical core was well a slayers hair. Ollivander was all like in awe at her. Dawn just looked at me smugly before turning to him and asking how in the world he got a hair of a slayer. Ollivander blushed and said "Someone sent it to him." Dawn then asked what colour it was and he replied with "blonde". Dawn just laughed, and stood there looking at me pointingly before I finally said "Whatever, hurry up."

He then went all rushing around giving me all these wands to wave. It took freaking forever. In the end he gave a wand very carefully like it was precious. When I gave it wave, it was like this warm feeling rushed through, like a part of me was back. He gave me this warm smug smile and said "Your wand has the hair of the boy who lived." I just stared at him like oookkk cause that made a lot of sense. I didn't bother asking him what the hell that was supposed to mean, I just grabbed Dawn and told the creepy guy that our guardian would be in to pay in a second and I dragged her out of there.

Hair of the boy who lived, and me being the girl who died strange that one.

Giles didn't take long in paying and coming out. He looked at me curiously and I highly suspect that he knows what is in our wand cores. Anyway after that we went back to the bar where we got rooms to stay the rest of the week. Apparently where we are going after that is some sort of surprise,. Guess Giles just likes pissing a slayer off course those surprises never really go well for me. Anyway so now we have a week left to explore this place. Giles said we need to buy robes and stuff to fit in and Dawn is trying to badger him to buy her a pet. I have on doubt that she will resort to the Summers pout and get her way.

But I guess that will wait for another letter.

Buffy

Author note: Just so you know there will be stuff that isn't just letter stuff in Chapter 11, actually from Chapter 11 it will most likely be switching back and forth, but since I haven't written past chapter 12, I don't actually know yet. I hope you guys liked this whole intro to England magic life thing. And since I can never say it enough, thanks for the reviews guys, you all rock.


	9. Chapter 9

Author note: Just to remind you guys that Harry has not recieved these letter because she stopped sending them. I'll give you a hint and tell you that he will end up reading them

* * *

Dear Harry, 

Wow Wow Wow Wow. That is all I can say….

Nah just kidding I can write more. I laugh at your face of shock even though it is evidently clear I have written more. So the surprise.. dun dun. Giles took us to Hogwarts that school I was supposed to go to and the letter Dawn is supposed to receive really soon. Apparently the school starts in September. It is February now. Which is actually obvious because of m.. well the test thing I had to do. Giles' said Dawn might even get to ride on some train with the rest of the first years, you know to give her that whole experience of being with her peers.

Although there are students in the school now but apparently they are going to keep us hidden until term ends and starts again in September.

Harry! This school is like freaking amazing. The pictures actually move and the forest oh my god don't get me started.

Ok it isn't all that great, I don't smile, I admit it, I am sullen. I think I even just looked at the castle when we got here with this look of bored now. I just kept thinking, what would mom be doing, what would she think of us being here, would she be ok? Then I start to replay the events in my head and I try to find some way to change it all.

Anyway when we first arrived here, a dude that reminds me of that dude of Lord of the rings... Hmmm what is his name again…Oh yeah Gandalf, yeah totally reminds me of him. His name is Dumbledore, weird name right. Well he is the headmaster, kinda nice in a grandfather way. He smiled at me and Dawn and led us to this room like the size of my lounge room, kitchen and hallway joined together. Dawn and I are going to be sharing which is ok I guess considering how big it is. Giles is next door. We got to choose a password for the door which is this picture of a girl in the forest, kind of pretty and of course moving. I think it is one of the few times Dawn and I have agreed on anything, we just looked at each other silently and then turned to the picture and said "mom". We shared a tiny sad smile and then we went in. I feel closer to her, guess because now it is just me and her.

Anyway so Dumbledore arranged tutoring for us and our new schedule is so odd but oddly I am glad we being kept busy. It is only the night time I have trouble. We only have been here twoweeks but within the first night I couldn't handle it. I was out in the forest within minutes of Dawn being asleep. I can't stay in that room with only my thoughts to keep me awake. So I went out in the "forbidden forest" and yes I am serious that is what they named it. I mean talk about tempting people.

Anyway found quite a few interesting things that probably weren't meant to be in there. Among them have been Vampires, a couple of Shape shifter (which was hard cause really hard to work out what the hell they were), more vampires, Spider (icky), Werewolf (not that I slayed them cause hello one of friends is one, um I never told you that did I? Right um Willow's boyfriend, well yeah he is one. Um not that you really needed to know that…), I even found a zombie the other night and more vampires. Yes and all this intwo weeks, freaky right?. But apart from them I have run into centaurs (had to ask what he was), unicorns (totally cool) and a big dog (slobbery thing that was).

Anyway so for the last week I have been busy with my late night activity. I basically go out till about three, crash in my bed, wake up at 7am, eat breakfast with Dawn, go with her to a lesson which we have in this room across the hallway cause the teachers come to us. Think it has something to do with not wanting to interrupt the lesson being it is the middle of term.

Our weeks consisted of Potions first, which gotta say it is funny to have Snape as teacher.Don't think I told you but Snape is Giles' brother. Well actually half brother, they have different mothers, but they look and act totally not alike. When I first met him I kind of thought he was a vampire and he consistently sneers at us and grumbles about having to teach incompetent children. Hello 18 here! Although he seemed polite enough when he was showing us around diagon alley, I guess he didn't know he had to teach us then.

I pretty much ignore him and do the work which seems to infuriate him more. Whereas Dawnie well she just loves to torture him with her questions "But Why do we add it now?" "Does it have to be exact?" "Why do we call you professor and not Mr?""Why do you always wear black, why not tweed like Giles?" "What happens if I add this ingredient now?" My personal favorite was when she asked "Can I call you Snapey?" And when he said no she started calling him Uncle Snapey. If I wasn't ignoring him I would so be laughing.

Although I know he likes Giles. Giles admitted to us it is because they share the whole wanting to be redeemed thing. Apparently Snape did this whole evil stage of his life, like Giles and when they found out about each other they bonded. Don't it just make you gag? Nah, he isn't that bad, I mean sure he pisses me off but I can see the act. The whole Uncle Snapey thing for instance, apart from doing the whole "Don't call me that, you insolent brat!" he pretty much lets her do it. Might be something to do with us being able to do the work and he seems to understand the whole loss thing. Anyway enough theorising about Snape.

After potions we have history of magic, snooze fest. Then Herbology which I actually kind of like, it is something about playing with plants. I am so used to bringing death, the idea that I can cause something to live, it makes me feel good. Astronomy, kind of pretty. Defence against the Dark Arts, this I kind of think is more for Dawn's benefit but hey kind of fun. Ruins, strangely I think this might be my best subject, weird that. I think it is because of all those books I seem to stare at for the research. Dawn really seems to hate this subject though; chance is that is the reason I like it. Dawn is going to be ahead of the rest of the class at this rate though. Beyond me why they are teaching us so early.

We have only had two of each so far but the rest of the time is me reading chapters and Dawn doing normal schoolwork.

I kind of feel sorry for her. Not only does she have to study for magic school but Giles is making her study normal school stuff.

I will tell you one more thing before I sign off for the night. Dawn, she may be putting on the smile and laughs during the day but I've seen her crying at night in her pillow. If I wasn't her sister I would probably go over and comfort her. But I've known Dawn her whole life and whenever she cries like that, she doesn't want it. I've only comforted her a couple of times and I knew when she wanted it. Is that weird? It is like this strange hitch that I hear in her sob and I rush over to her. Sometimes I join her with the sobbing, she wouldn't know that of course because I leave the room to go patrol when she starts to cry. It breaks me a little bit every time I hear her cry. I want to rush back in there and hold her and take all her pain away.

I just can't do it. God that makes me sound so mean. Ok want a fact about girls. Here I will give it to you bluntly; sometimes we need to be alone to just cry about the injustice of the world. Maybe boys are like that too. One day you will have to tell me.

Buffy

* * *

Author: This chapter is totally for Allen who gave me the idea for Snape being the half brother and the uncle snapey, I just loved that. I hope you guys like this chapter and the fact that I am trying to update everyday and sometimes twice. I just know what a pain it is to read a story and get to point where you go NOOOOO what happens now? So yeah thanks for the reviews and I will try to keep with this fast updating thing. 


	10. Chapter 10

Author note: Ok So By rights Harry and Buffy will probably meet in chapter 14, am nearly positive but seeing as how i haven't written that chapter yet, am only nearly positive. Harry is 15, Buffy 18 and Dawn is 11. Hope that clarifys it for you. You should like the next chapter couple of chapters though cause it is more Hogwarts like. Thanks for the reviews guys, can't say that enough.

* * *

Dear Harry,

Life is odd, what it throws at you. Living in this castle the last 5 months has certainly put things in a weird perspective. You can guess what day it is since I am writing to you. Yep you guessed it, your 15th birthday. Wow one more year until we promised that whole reunion thing. At least now it is a possibility because hey I am in England. I asked Giles awhile ago if it was a possibility to go see you and tell you everything. I didn't tell him much about you; it's my little secret you know. He just looked at me a grim look and shook his head and said "The less people who know about you the better." I kind of left it at that. What he doesn't knows can't hurt him, right?

So five months, makes you wonder what I have been doing right. They want me to assistant teach and maybe join a couple of classes, so lots of study involved. Dawn's magic tutoring kind of came to a halt not long ago; she only has a few classes every now and then. Guess they didn't want to give her too much of an advantage. She is only doing normal school stuff with Giles, much to her disgust. Though normal school stuff to me is not learning Latin, demon languages and potions. Yeah they let her continue with the potions, much to Snape's disgust. Well it could be just the fact that she hasn't moved past the calling him uncle yet. Personally I think she is just bored, five months with me and the teachers does things to a kid. She officially turned 11 in March; we had this mini party in our room, the house elf, dobby brought a massive chocolate cake.

I pretty much tried to make up for mom not being there you know. House elves by the way are these creepy slash cute weird creatures that bring things at the snap of your fingers, kind a like slaves but nicer. Anyway, the day went pretty good, Dawn was shocked to say the least. Shocked you say, but why? Well my present to her was a stake I made. She looked up at me all shocked and literally squealed "Really?" Now what does that mean? That means I started training my little sister so she can defend herself physically.

Yeah Yeah I am such a good sister. Humph, more like I didn't have any money to buy her a present. (snicker only kidding). You know when I read this back it sounds like I am a kid. So maybe I will go back to the grown up issues.

So my study and all that crap. I am actually getting pretty good. So thats what studying everyday and having no life gets you. No actually I have been corresponding with the gang in Sunnydale. So no I haven't forgotten about them! We have this cool owl to go with wait for it Dawn's new kitten. Yes Giles brought it for her birthday. Of course not the exact one we saw but pretty darn close. Anyway the owl was given to me for correspondence, I named him Karma cause I figured Karma always come back to you. It isn't as strange as the kittens name which she called it Kinky, I think she thought it was funny when you call our pets. Kinky Karma. Yeah Yeah.

Anyway so I started talking to them through Karma (and oh my god that looks weird to write). They are doing pretty good; they seem to have accepted Faith pretty easily. Faith wrote to me too and even though it was short she seems like she is doing better. Things are good apart from the weird increase in the demons. Faith reckons she can handle it but I'm going back to Sunnydale to help out for as long as they need me in a couple of weeks. Seems kind of silly considering School starts back like the 1st of September but if Faith needs the help she won't ask for it so I will give it.

Anyway so study, patrol oh and I made a friend. Yes a real live well dead friend. I was wondering the castle late one night and had to go to the toilet when I ran into this ghost. She was crying and I just asked what was wrong. She was all shocked that I wanted to know and accused me of teasing her. I ended up all " well fine if you don't want to tell me". Then we just ended up talking a lot. Her name is Myrtle, she died awhile ago. Doesn't seem to like guys too much although she seems nice enough. I have visited a few times since then, she seems to appreciate it. It was hard with all the students around but they left a couple of days ago so now I can pretty much wander anywhere.

Ok so serious stuff. The dreams are back. You know that whole seeing the world ending, master, Angelus or that rot. Yeah well they are back in full on, surround sound vision screaming nightmares. Except there is this new thing in my dream and I am not to sure what the hell it is. I mean it is all hissy and crucio this and avada kevada that. I learnt about them not long ago in Dada (Defence against dark arts), they're like these unforgivable curses that wizards aren't allowed to do, hence the name. Crucio is like a pain curse and every time he uses it in my dream I can feel it. Avada kevada is a killing curse and freaks me out big time.

I haven't told Giles, I know I should but something inside is telling me I shouldn't be having these dreams and I should keep them to myself. Or maybe I am just not so trusting with him since the whole test thing. I don't think I have dealt with that just yet. Dawn knows, hard not to with sleeping in the same room and me waking up screaming. I had to tell her and I think she likes the fact that I share these things with her. Although I don't think she liked it so much when I yelled out for mom when the pain got so bad. Nearly had her running to get help before I stopped her.

This guy I am dreaming about, he's definitely the big bad of this world. He's after something and I know if he gets it, things won't turn out so good for this world. I need to protect it now, cause Dawn is apart of it but I don't know how. So I guess that is the other reason my study is going so well because every other spare minute I have I am researching. I am trying to find out as much information that will help when this war will start.

And it will start, Harry. And I hope to god that where ever you are you are not anywhere near this world.

Buffy.


	11. Chapter 11

When she got on the train it was packed with people she obviously didn't know. She sat with other kids her age who she assumed were first years as well. They mostly talked about what it was going to be like and what house they were in. When they found out Dawn had not only been to Hogwarts but had lived there for 6 months and learnt a few things the talk then turned to what the teachers were like. Dawn enjoyed telling them about Snape and how much fun it was to tease him. One of the boys looked at her with wide eyes and said "My brother told me that he is evil and hangs us from the rafters when you get the potion wrong" Dawn had just laughed and said "Pfft, Uncle Snapey is a doll, wouldn't hurt a fly".

The conversation flowed with ease and Dawn enjoyed being around kids her own age but all too soon the ride was over. When they got off the train Hagrid was there to greet them and Dawn saw the other students go towards carriages drawn by the scariest looking horses she had ever seen. All she could do was stand there staring in horror until Hagrid touched her arm to see if she was alright. Her head shot up at him and she asked in a voice that seemed to carry "What are those things?" About twenty heads gapped at her and Hagrid quickly explained they were threastrals which only people who had seen death could see but it didn't mean anything and they were harmless and she wasn't cursed.

She had looked at him strangely at that but was stopped from asking more when he called out over the first years to get in the boats. The ride over was quick and she could hear people talking about the fact that she could see the horses.

When they arrived in the hall everyone turned to watch their progress to the front. When they came to a halt they saw the hat sitting on the chair and it started to sing:

(This is from the book just so you know so no I didn't write it, wish I did.)

In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The Founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:

united by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach!"  
The Four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,

For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor,

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But the discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
And they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you..  
Let the sorting now begin

Dawn watched as everyone seemed to be in shock and started to whisper loudly at whatever the hat meant. They were put to a stop pretty quickly when Dumbledore magnified his voice to call for silence. And then names started to get called out. After about 30 people she went up to the hat.

She looked at it with a mixture of dislike and distrust. She had to put this thing on her head and it was going to read her mind. Not something that gives you a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

She sat slowly on the chair and the Professor sat the on her head.

"_Hmmm what have we here? One of the Summers children. Interesting.. I have been waiting to meet one of your kinds." "My kind what are you talking about" "Not your place to know yet child.. Now where to place you, Where to place you. Do you have a preference?" _Dawn shrugged. _"Hmm interesting you don't mind which house, very different from Harry"_ She sat up straighter. _"You know Buffy's Harry?" _The hat chuckled in her head. _"He is sitting over at the Gryffindor table." _Dawn looked over at the table searching for the person but gave up when she realized she didn't exactly remember very well what he looked like. _"Hmm does this influence into wanting to go to Gryffindor then. _She shook her head. _You would do well in all houses. Your cunning enough for Slytherin although your blood is not pure, your intelligent like Ravenclaw, you would fit in well with Hufflepuff but like your sister you are brave beyond words. Hmm but I see you like annoying Professor Snape. Hmmm this could be an interesting turn, yes that be it then yes I guess I will have to place you in" _SLYTHERIN!

Dawn glanced up at the head of her new house and gave him a smirk that would have made her sister proud. She watched his expression go from sour to grim and she grinned before going over to her house and sitting down looking for all the world like a cat who got its first canary.

* * *

Author note: I am evil. I put her in Slytherin just to torture Snape Hope you like it. I'm not that good with writing the Harry side of things so there won't be too many chapters which don't show Buffy. I figure as long as Buffy is in them I can write it. Oh and it won't be much longer before they meet, but there is a reason Buffy is in Sunnydale right now. Next chapter is Buffy in Sunnydale. One after that is Dawn and Harry meet. 


	12. Chapter 12

Buffy had been in Sunnydale for a few weeks patrolling with Faith and patrolling without her. Giles had been right on the mark when he said there was an increase of demon activity. Every night she seemed to stumble across more than the usual amount of demons.

Tonight however was a very different night to the rest of them. She had entered the building having heard someone hitting something not really expecting to see anything. What shesaw of course made her eyes widen and hurry over to the man sitting tied in the chair badly beaten. She was talking to him letting him know he would be ok while she untied him when she felt the presence of another in the room creeping up behind her.

She swung around and grabbed what appeared to be a beautiful human woman but she knew better. She wasn't really expecting it but when the woman hit her, it hurt like hell and she went flying across the room. What proceeded would more be called defending then attacking because she knew right from the get go that she never stood a chance. When she saw the opportunity she grabbed the man much to the woman protesting her to "Get her own monk!" and dived out of the window, taking the brunt of the impact.

She watched satisfied from a distance as the building collapsed before turning towards the rescued monk. Kneeling down she tried to see how badly injured he was when he caught her arm in his hand. He gasped and said "You have to protect him!" Buffy confused replied "Who!" He struggled to breathe and said "The key, we made it human….Sent it to you." Buffy struggled with these words and said "Sent it to me?" He nodded obviously dying and said "The Slytherin Twin. Protect him from the beast, if she gets it he will die". Buffy watched shocked as his last breath escaped him and she backed away slowly.

The process in her mind was quite simple. "Slytherin, Hogwarts, Key, Twin, die, Sent it to me?"

And then she was running.

* * *

Author note: This is only a short interlude but kind of vital for you to know. Sorry about the shortness, which would be the reason for the double update. ( oh and you will understand why Dawn is in Slytherin eventually. I do have a plan and this is AU). Thanks for the reviews guys, you all totally rock. (seriously can't say that enough) 


	13. Chapter 13

Dawn had just finished eaten one of the best meals she had ever tried when a teenager came up to her. She turned slowly and looked up into slightly familiar eyes. Her heart starting beating a little faster at the idea that this might be the boy Buffy had befriended all those years ago.

She watched him as he hesitated a second before he said "You're Dawn right?" She snickered and said "I was the last time I checked. Harry right?" He looked startled a second before he said "So um, you're Buffy's sister?" Dawn thought it would be fun to watch how he would try to get this information out of her, plus the entertainment..

But the boy next to her said "Nope". Harry looked downcast at his words and then looked at the boy with realization and said "You're Cayden?" At the boys nod he said "Well if you're Cayden and she is Dawn then that means your other sister is Buffy." Cayden smiled his half smile and said "Well yes but I answered you correctly." Harry looked confused and said "What no you didnt". Dawn was silently laughing next to him but couldn't keep it in when he said "Are you implying I'm a girl?" and then she was full out laughing at him. Harry's mouth dropped in shock before Cayden said"Geez, Im not her sister Dawn is."Dawn regained her composure at the looks of her classmates and Harry and said "Oh get over it, it's called a joke. Anyway yeah, what of it."

Harry looked at them and wondered what ever happened to the young girl he remembered who used to hold her twin brother's hand tightly while dragging him over to bug her sister. He shook his head at that image and said "I just wanted to make sure, um can you tell her I said hi?" Dawn was about to say something when Cayden said quietly "Why dont you tell her yourself." Harry spun around and said "Well if I ever knew where exactly you guys lived I would have, wouldn't I." Dawn frowned and said sarcastically"Yeah cause that is an excuse you can use."

Harry looked annoyed and said "What is that supposed to mean." Dawn was about to respond when Cayden put a hand on her arm and said "It means what it means?" Harry looked at him for a couple of seconds before saying "So she knows about this world?" Dawn looked at her brother then around them and said "Well duh!" Harry turned a deep red and the annoyance was coming close to being anger when he responded "Well no not duh because for all she knows your mother could have sent you to a boarding school, it doesn't mean that she would know about the magic world. Anyway why are you here and not at Salem?"

Cayden once again stopped his sister from speaking and said "I don't see how that is your business."

He looked like he was about to continue when a blonde headed boy appeared out of nowhere and said "Potter, what do you think you are doing at MY table, your friends decide to finally kick you out. Took them long enough. Well you are not welcome here. Piss off to the Hufflepuff, they have enough mud bloods for you to be friends with." Dawn turned to looked at the blonde headed boy and said "Hey was having a conversation here, and I have no idea what a mudblood is but guessing that it is a bad thing so why don't you yourself 'piss off' ".

Harry smirked at Malfoy's shocked face at someone in his own house standing up to him but didn't get the chance to talk more when Dumbledore spoke in his magnified voice and the food on the tables disappeared. (Harry nodded at Dawn and Cayden before rushing back to his seat).

"Well now that is done we can get to the announcements. I will try to make them short as I don't want anyone falling asleep on the tables". This year we passed the ruling of nailing students to the dungeons as detentions, but sadly that only lasted 10 seconds before it was thrown out. (Chuckle)

The forbidden is of course still forbidden and I gravely warn anyone going near it, we now have more creatures who will not hesitate to kill you on sight. On a more pleasant note we have a new Defence against Dart Arts teacher, an assistant teacher and a Supervisor from the ministry of magic. The Defence Against Dark Arts teacher is Professor Giles (Giles stands up and Dawn and Cayden claps hard and everyone looks at them but only Dawn blushes very red, (Dumbledore clears his throat and looks amused) As I was saying, Professor Giles will be assisted by a surprise teacher who will be coming in a couple of days, unfortunately she had to attend some rather urgent matters in her home town. (The twins looked up at this information, only a couple of days, Dumbledore must know something they don't).

Now the Ministry of Magic has decided to have some input in your schooling since the rumours of the return of Voldermort (at this sentence most of the school can tell what he really thinks of the rumours). Originally this Supervisor was going to be your Defence against Dark Arts teacher but as you can see we are privileged to have Professor Giles with us this year. The Supervisor is" (A strange looking women cleared her throat and Dumbledore looked at her startled before sitting down and letting her speak)

"Yes I believe I can introduce my self. I am Dolorous Umbridge. I will be observing your classes for this year. Any teacher who doesn't follow the ministry of magic guidelines will be replaced. Any students who has troubles or who knows of something unlawful going on don't hesitate to come to me. My door is always open."

She then sat down looking quite proud of herself. Dumbledore stood back up and let the Prefect and Head of the houses know they could leave.

Ron turned to Harry and said in a not so hushed voice "What's with you going over to Slytherin?" Harry said quietly "Someone I used to know". Ron looked startled and said "Well if they're in Slytherin I'd be careful if I were you mate."

Harry nodded but wasn't really paying attention, as he caught sight of the new professor who was looking at him with interest. Who could the new assistant be? He looked over at the twins and saw they were looking at the Professor with interest and Dawn was talking excitingly to her brother.

Giles' eyes connected with his and they both stared for a few seconds before Harry nodded at him and turned to follow the rest of his class mates.

Giles watched as the boy turned to leave but not before their eyes connected one last time. He brought his hand to hisglasses with interest. This was the boy who lived, the core of Buffy's wand. He of course knew all about him, his brother was never one to hide details considering how much he didn't like him but it was interesting. He had noticed during dinner the lad get up and go to Dawn and Cayden, they talked right until the end of the meal. Very interesting.

* * *

Author note: 

God I hope you like this. It was hard to write and I rewrote it like 3 times. Cayden in Gaelic means Spirit of battle. Buffy means God's promise and Dawn means well Dawn. I thought it would be cool if their brother had a name that meant something. Thanks for the reviews guys I am glad you like it.


	14. Chapter 14

Buffy was sitting in Dumbledore's office waiting for him to enter. She had only got back a few minutes ago having rushed things back in Sunnydale to get back to find out about the key. She knew the possibility was high that it was who she thought it would be but she hoped to god she was wrong.

The problem with the hellmouth is that owls won't go there and so she was had been stuck having to go to LA and get a port key. Although it took her a couple of days to tie up the loose ends, hea and explain to Faith and the gang that they were in more danger if she stayed and that she was only an owlto London away. There was much hugging and a handshake which Buffy turned into a forced hug to Faith before she was on the bus to LA.

Sitting in the office all that was going through her head as the headmaster entered was _don't be in Slytherin Don't be in Slytherin._ Dumbledore merely nodded at her and she watched as Giles also entered the room and sat next to her while Dumbledore took his seat.

He smiled at her and said "Would you care for a beverage before you tell us how your trip went?" Buffy shook her head and turned to Giles and said "What house were they put in?" Giles looked at her curiously before saying "Slytherin."

Buffy slumped in chair, it was official, it was the only person she could see herself protecting that was a Slytherin twin. She sighed and finally said "I ran into this warehouse thing and there was this monk being beaten by a super powered woman he called the beast." Dumbledore looked very interested at this term and seemed to lean forward a bit which made her a little suspicious. However she choose to ignore it and continued " So I went to work saving him and got pretty beat up, one of the other reasons it took me a few days to get back. I ended up grabbing the monk, chair and all and flung us out of the window. Turned out the damage we did the building caused it to cave in but from the way the monk talked I don't think that would have killed her."

Giles had the worried look in his eyes and she took a deep breath to calm herself before saying "What I say next can not leave this room, they can't know, no one else can know, I mean no one. Can you give me your word on this?" She looked them both in the eyes with a serious look, at their nods and agreements she took another deep breath. She said slowly and with a steady voice "As the Monk was dying he told me that this key was made human and sent to me, that it was the Slytherin twin and I need to protect him from the beast or she will get it and he will die. You know who this means don't you?"

The two men nodded their heads and the headmaster for one of the few times in his life was shocked.

Buffy turned to him and said "I saw your look when I said the beast, what do you know?" Dumbledore held his hands together and said softly "What I know, I have learnt from various sources but it isn't good news. I didnt even think it was true until you tale was over. There was this dimension that held 3 of the most vicious gods you could ever meet.

One of them was cruellest of the 3 wanted to spread out and overtake more dimensions but the other two thought this was a foolish plan. She got mad and started a war against her brothers but they joined forces and threw her out of their dimension and placed her into a different dimension where she had weaknesses. I don't know what the weaknesses are but the name that she was refered to were, Glory, Glorificus or the Beast.

If she gets this key it states that the dimensions will bleed into each other and until the blood stops flowing hell will befall that dimension. The only way to stop the blood is of course death. This didn't make sense to me until now because I didn't think they would make the key into human form."

Buffy sat there stunned before saying "Right well you know a whole lot more than I expected. A god? Huh…."

* * *

Buffy entered her room with Dawn to find two shocked 11 year olds staring at her. That lasted a minute before they were in her arms hugging her. She laughed at them and said "Right anyone would think you two missed me." Dawn glared at her and said " Dumbledore told us you were coming back tomorrow so we were going to do your room up and make it a surprise but no you had to come back now and ruin it." Cayden however gave Buffy a smile and said "I think she means to say, yes we missed you." 

Buffy smiled at him and ruffled his hair before saying "Well as happy as I am about this whole do my room up thing, I am totally beat and you two have a curfew to beat, so might be better to go join the snake people."

Dawn threw her brother a look before saying "Yes let's make that sound less like pod people shall we?" Dawn proceeded to poke Buffy in the ribs which in turn made her squeal and retaliate with a tickling.

Cayden rolled his eyes and said "Why do I get stuck with sisters?"

The sisters turned to look at him and Buffy raised am eyebrow and said "You so did not just say that!" While Dawn turned to Buffy and said "should we?" Buffy nodded and they both once more turned to him with identical grins causing him to back up shaking his head.

If anyone had been outside her room they would have had giggling and yelling proceeded by a not so manly screech?

Buffy eventually backed away from the twins and said "Ok chiddlings, I was serious about being tired. So scat!" They pouted at her before grumbling and headed to the door, but not before in a totally identical move, poked their tongues out and fled when pillows were thrown at the door.

_Dream_

She walks down the corridor and in her ears she can the hissing but has no idea what it means. The feeling of excitement however encounters her quite forcefully. There is a flash and she is suddenly seeing a red headed man and a curse is thrown at him, Buffy yells as the pain engulfs her and the man falls to the ground unconscious. A couple of minutes maybe hours, she can't tell, go by and then she notices a snake curled in the corner slowly unfurls and move slowly towards the man. Buffy screams when the snake gets closer

_Wakes up to own scream_

Buffy is sweating heavily but she scrambles out of the bed and throws on her sweat pants and a t-shirt and runs out of her room in the direction of the headmaster's office. She is in a panic and can't remember the password but as if sensing her need the Gargoyle opens and she gets on it and it slowly ascends.

When she steps out she is panting and she know her eyes must like wild and panic driven. She didn't expect it, not even in her wildest dreams would she have expected what she saw when she got off the gargoyle. Her face drained of color as she saw standing in an equally panicked state was the one and only, Harry James Potter.

* * *

Author note: 

God I am evil, I promise the next chapter won't be too long. But finally they meet, or else they will in the next chapter. I am pretty sure I am totally off about the whole Ron's dad in danger now or the way it happened but I wanted them to hurry up and meet already and this kind of seemed a very cool dramatic way for them to meet. I hope you like it and the whole Dumbledore knowing the stuff about Glory (I can't exactly use the council now can I? I hate them!).


	15. Chapter 15

Buffy stared at him for shock before her slayer senses kicked in and she turned to the headmaster and said "A red headed man in trouble, A snake is going to.." Harry butted in with a "kill him, How the hell do you know that. And who are you?"  
Buffy rolled her eyes but inside her heart was pounding 100 miles an hour and she was having trouble focusing. She turned back to the headmaster and said "It looked like a basement of some kind and.." Harry butted in again and said "it's at the Ministry in the basement, Who are you? Are you a spy for Voldermort, How do you know about this?"…. "Answer me, dammit!"

She could clearly see him getting agitated at being ignored but a part of her just wanted to say well you ignored me and it isnt my fault you dont recognize me. Instead she choose the path which didn't lead to a confrontation and said to the headmaster "Well if my info isn't needed I'm going back to bed. Got classes to assist in the morning or rather today."

Harry watched in shock as she practically ran out of the room, the pieces were suddenly put together in his head. American. Blonde. Teaching here in the morning. American. Buffy. Harry spun around to face the headmaster and said "That was Buffy?"  
Dumbledore nodded and stood having finished writing a note before heading to Fawkes and tying it to his leg. With a flash the phoenix disappeared and Dumbledore turned back to his student to find him gone. He scratched his beard in a thoughtful expression before going to the fireplace and informing the teachers of what has occurred. No doubt the Weasly children would need to be informed.

A part of him was very worried about Arthur but he was sure Fawkes would make it in time and Arthur would be in the hospital in no time. The other part of him however was very curious about the boy who lived and their resident slayer.

* * *

Harry ran the steps he knew so well at top speed, he however hadn't expected her to be standing around the corner from the steps leaning against a painting with tears running down her face. He hadn't stopped in time and found them suddenly sprawled on the ground in a heap. Buffy pushed him off her and got up, closed her eyes for a second before opening them apparently composed and said "What do you want Harry?"

He said "I uh wanted to talk to you". Buffy sighed and said "We have nothing to say to each other. Just leave me alone, or do you want to hurl more accusations at me?" Harry blushed and looked entirely embarrassed and said " I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you. You changed a fair bit since you were 12 and I was a little panicked." Buffy took a deep breath reigning in her temper and said "Yes well it is called growing up, you should try it some time."

He was going to retort when another suddenly joined their conversation "Out of bed at this time of night, Potter and hassling Miss Summers, 40 points from Gryffindor." Buffy looked up at Snape and gave him a grateful smile and Harry gapped in shock.  
Buffy nearly laughed at his next statement "You know Snape?" Buffy watched the professor scowl as he said "Professor Snape, another 5 points from Gryffindor." Buffy bit her lip and said "I'd quit while you can if I were you, He tends to like to take points from people even when the person isn't in a house."

She smiled at him and Snape rose an eyebrow clearly seeing what she was playing at and said "Well if wouldnt insist on wearing those infernal clothes I might not." She laughed and said "Yeah Yeah, keep telling yourself that is the reason". He smirked and said "Indeed, Run along to your room Potter before you lose more house points." He started walking away before turning back to Buffy and said "You coming?" Buffy looked at Harry's shocked face and said "Don't I always?"

When they rounded the corner he said softly "What was that about?" Buffy grimaced and said "We used to know each other when we were younger. He freaked out when I told him what I am in a letter and never wrote. Well technically he never wrote at all and sent back all the letters."

Snape nodded and said "Well you official 'freaked' him out, he will no doubt be running back to his little friends to tell them how I have corrupted you." Buffy said "pfft, you uncle snapey could never corrupt me. Your brother did that a long time ago." Snape grimaced at the nickname and said "Your sister's influence is starting to corrupt you and your brother more than my brother. She had the audacity to call me that during her first potion class. You need to talk to that insolent child before I do something drastic." Buffy laughed and said "We both know you would never do something 'drastic', I had five months of watching you to know that. So what did you do when she said it?"

_Flashback_

Snape held his head high as the first years stepped hesitantly in the room. He wanted to smirk as they hurridly took their seats but instead kept his scowl firmly in place. As the last first year entered the room he had to hold back a groan as he saw the twins sit down near the front.

Instead he said his normal speech with the whole if you expect to pass this class you have to take seriously and all that rot. He then waved at the board and a potion for making plants grow faster appeared on the board.

It was all going well except a few hiccups when suddenly

"Uncle Snapey, Where do you keep the basicliac root? Cayden cut it wrong!" Dawn asked in that annoyingly high pitched voice.

Snape's head swung to her faster than the blink of an eyes and he said "25 points from Slytherin for calling a teacher that name. The cupboard."

Dawn however was standing their gapping at him for a couple of seconds before seeming to gather her wits and said "But your like my uncle so shouldn't I be allowed to call you Uncle Snapey, Uncle Snape sounds so dull and.." He cut her off with "10 points from Slytherin for continuing to call me that name." She pouted and said "I so did not just call you that name I only theorised that I should be allowed." Snape scowled upon realizing she was right and said "Fine just get the damned root and be quiet."

The entire class was dumbstruck as they watched their professor take points of slitherin and then basically admit defeat. However seeing as how their professor now looked extremely pissed off the rest of the class continued without incident.

As the students were leaving Dawn and Cayden were walking out the door when Dawn shouted over her shoulder "See ya Uncle Snapey."

And then she disappeared but giggling could be heard.

_End of flashback_

Buffy gapped at him before closing her mouth and saying "Well um right, I'm gonna go to bed and contemplate that." She hid her smile as she turned around and started walking before she snuck a look back and said "Night UNCLE Snapey."

Snape scowled at her back before swiftly heading down the opposite corridor.

* * *

Author note: 

Next chapter will be a more detailed meeting with Harry and possibly some yelling from Buffy. Got to remember even though she is writing the letter she has some trust issues with guys in her life. Hope you like this chapter especially the whole first day snapey thing, you wanted it so I wrote it. Oh and I had to fix this in html mode so if there are mistakes sorry, have trouble reading it like this but simple mode doesn't seem to be working. Before I forget thanks for the reviews guys.


	16. Chapter 16

Buffy was pacing her room both in confusion. She had finally gone through her mother's things and had come upon items she knew wasn't meant for her to read. It made sense now, at least, but it wasn't right and she had no idea how to inform them. On top of that what would happen when they found out about the whole key business.

She sighed out loud before picking the letter and the birth certificate up again and looking at it.

_Dear Sev,_

_I know I will probably never find you, but if you are reading this then I have done the impossible. As I write this I am holding on to our beautiful twins, a boy and a girl. They were born last night and as soon as I set my eyes on them I knew I had to write this letter. This is beyond crazy; I don't even know your full name or even if the name you gave me is real. I have never been an impulsive person and I can only say that it was a rough time but I don't regret what we did. _

_You have to know that I am married and I already have a 7 year old daughter but it was irrelevant on that night. I am not making excuses but one of the reasons it happened was because of a fight we had about our finances. Again it isn't an excuse but I felt the marriage was falling apart and that we didn't love each other anymore. The comfort I found in you inspired me and keeps my dreams alive._

_I have been searching for you since I became pregnant. First I looked in America but I knew my chances of finding you were slim. When I was 6 and a half months pregnant Hank was offered a position in England but wasn't going to take it. I pretty much forbade him not to take it; I told him it was an opportunity he shouldn't turn down. My real reasons were that I knew you were originally from England and if I couldn't find you in America I would attempt to find you in England. _

_Unfortunately the last two months have turned up nothing and now as I hold your children I have to wonder if you will ever get to know them. They were born at the crack of Dawn, 6.2 pounds (2.8kg), 19 inches (48.26cm), Head circumference 13.78 inches (35cm), Heart rates was 125 per minute and respiratory rates were 34 per minute. I know you probably didn't need this information but if you were here you would know it so I thought it was relevant._

_I realize the information you are probably wanting is what I named them and maybe why. Well our little girl I named Dawn Marie Summers because she was born at the crack of Dawn just after her brother, Marie because I had a vague memory of you telling me you had a sister who died named Marie (although that information has not helped me find you). Hank believes that Marie is a family name from my side._

_Our little boy I named _Cayden _London Summers. _Cayden _in Gaelic means spirit of battle; I guess I believe he is my little warrior. He fought to come out ahead of his sister, guess he wanted to be a big brother not a little brother. His middle name is for his daddy and he was born here, they both were. I guess at least they have something other then their blood in common with you. _

_I hope one day you can forgive me and get to know your children. Even if this finds you years too late. I'm just sorry I never got to know you more. Our one night together meant more to me than I can ever express in words._

_Thank you for giving me another two precious gifts for this world. They along with my first born will be cherished and loved._

_Joyce Summers. _

Buffy had reread this letter six times already and it was frustrating the hell out of her. She had only just found out about the key being her brother and now to top that off she had to deal with this. Not to mention that now she had to deal with Harry who would no doubt want to have another argument which actually went somewhere this time. The birth certificate she had in her other hand stated the father of her siblings was unknown other than the first name Sev. The odd thing she found was how her father never found out. It made no sense, although now when she looked at her brother and sister it made sense. Her mother and her both had blonde hair, albeit hers was dyed a little lighter, and her father had a dark blonde hair. Her mother had brown eyes as did her father, though her dad's parents had green eyes and her mother's side had brown.

She had been lucky to end up with green eyes but the twins had blue eyes, not exactly a dominant feature in the family. Also they had the brown hair and pale complexions, the didn't seem to tan very well. Although as long as there is someone in the family with an eye color you can end up with that color. So Buffy's head was telling her not to look at such a small detail, instead she was going to have to somehow tell her brother and sister that their dad wasn't their dad and no doubt they were going to want to find their dad.

She sighed and looked over at the small chest that she knew contained not only the letter she had written over the years but also contained the equipment to write to him. She was going to have to teach tomorrow; apparently Giles thought she needed more sleep so she had had the day off. Instead she had gone through her mother's chest and found more reasons not to sleep.

She opened the chest containing the letter and placed her mother's letter and the birth certificate in before locking it again. She turned to her bed and flopped down and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. Tomorrow she would talk to Giles. Tomorrow she would confront Harry. Tomorrow she would think about telling the friends. Maybe after tomorrow she might be able to sleep.

Author: I'm just full of twists. But seriously this made sense. Why the hell would Hank move his 6 and half month pregnant wife and why would she agree other wise. I totally love this twist so I hope you like it too. And it is so obvious who the dad is but not to worry they will figure it out (I hope) lol. Nah I'm not that evil. Or am I? Don't worry I am defintely writing the confrontation with Buffy for the next chapter, that along with a confrontation with Umbridge. Hope you guys aren't ready to shoot me yet.


	17. Chapter 17

Author note: Sorry not an update, just realized I wrote he was in 6th year not 5th year, sorry. Although seeing as I am writing the next chapter right now it shouldn't be long for an update.

Buffy sat next to Giles who in turn was mumbling under his breath about the woman standing at the back of the classroom. Buffy just raised an eyebrow before watching the first years enter the classroom.

She hadn't had a chance yet to talk to Giles about the situation but she figured they had a break after this class so it shouldn't be a problem. Funnily enough this was a Gryffindor Slytherin class which meant she had her brother and sister for her first class. Unfortunately her last class was also Gryffindor and Slytherin but 5th year which meant she had Harry last.

She sighed and peered at the text Giles had opened to and shot him a knowing grin before saying "So am I taking this one?" Giles looked at her gratefully and said "Would you? That blasted woman keeps trying to undermine me." Buffy shrugged and said "Not like I don't know the subject and Snapey taught me some useful stuff." She then turned to the first years that had finished coming in and had taken a seat.

She shot Dawn and Cayden a look before saying "alright then, today we are going to be studying Vampires. Apparently seeing as how this is your first year and Dumbledore has informed us of Vampires being the forest you guys need to know this stuff." Buffy nearly rolled her eyes, Vampires in the forest well duh.

She smiled at the shocked gasps but stopped at the "hem hem" sound and looked at the lady in the back before saying "If you need to cough I would suggest leaving the class room." She turned back to the students and said "Ok I am your assistant teacher but me and Professor Giles here have our specialties, one of mine is vampires. I'm Professor Summers, but call me that and I will be forced to hex you so call me Buffy." Another "hem hem", Buffy looked up at her again and said "Does that mean your leaving?"

Dolorous Umbridge was annoyed but she said "I believe the students are supposed to call you by your surname, and there is no proof to vampires is the forest." Buffy's eyebrows shot up and she said "Right well one, my classroom, my rules, two can you tell me for a fact there isn't vampires in the forest and lastly if you keep interrupting this lesson, they won't learn a thing." Buffy smiled when Dawn giggled behind her hand and half the class was looking shocked. She turned back once again to the class clearly not expecting an answer and said "Ok firstly what do you know about Vampires?"

About 10 people raised their hands and Buffy pointed to a Slytherin student who said "They can't go out in the day light?" Buffy nodded and said "5 points to Slytherin. What else?" A Gryffindor answered "They don't like crosses." Buffy nodded again and gave her five points before saying "Right, but what kills them?" She pointed to a timid in the back "Stake in the heart." Another five points to Gryffindor.

All seemed to be going well considering it was her first class. Well that was until they got to the part where Buffy wanted to teach them how to produce a ball of sunlight. At this stage Umbridge stepped forward and said "I believe if you read the syllabus, the students are not supposed to be doing this until their fourth year." Buffy merely looked at her calmly and said "That is your second warning about interrupting a class I am teaching, one more and it might turn drastic."

Buffy shot Giles a look at his snort before turning back to the class and proceeding. All in all the class seemed to go over well and Umbridge kept quiet mostly and writing in her note book furiously. Buffy ended the class with a wave of her wand creating a flash of sunlight and proclaiming "And that is what you will achieve by the end of this semester, have fun in your next class."

Cayden and Dawn hung back for a few seconds to tell her it was fun before telling Buffy they had to go do their homework in the library during their free and Umbridge followed them out. Buffy then turned to Giles and said "So we have a free, I need to talk."

10 minutes later

Buffy was sitting across from Giles with him holding the letter. He was looking as lost to what to say as Buffy felt. She finally cleared her throat and said "So do I tell them? Or you know just let them going on believing that Hank is their father?" Giles took his glasses off his head for a minute before putting them on again and looking in the face and said "I think they have a right to know, but it is entirely up to. Would you want to know if you were them?" Buffy sighed and said "That is so unfair. You know I would but they are 11 years old, how will they react to this?"

Giles leant back on his chair and looked at her seriously and said "I think they are both mature enough to handle whatever you tell them. They respect you and look up to and will trust whatever decision you decide."

Buffy nodded and put her head and rubbed her temple. Giles said in a softer voice "Something else is bothering you?" Buffy warily lifted her head and said "Well yeah. I mean we have this whole key, Glory, adopted thing going on but on top of that I find out that my Harry is apparently living here in the magic world."

Giles looked at her surprised and said "Wait Harry? You mean Harry Potter is your Harry?" Buffy looked at him confused and said "Well yeah what other Harry would I be talking about?" Giles shook his head and Buffy heard him mutter "That's why he was talking to Dawn and Cayden at the feast." Buffy's head up and she said "Wait! Cayden and Dawn knew Harry was here before I ran into him?" Giles looked slightly embarrassed and said "ehh…" Buffy however stood up and said "Oh they are in so much trouble. You said you've got the next class right? I'll be back for the sixth grade class." Before he had time to answer she shot out of the room.

_Library_

Cayden and Dawn were working on their potion essay, well Cayden was whereas Dawn was complaining about using the quills when Buffy came storming into the library.

Her face was red and her eyes had more brown in them then green making the twins shrink back a little. She said in a quiet controlled voice which made it scarier "Dawn Marie Summers, Cayden London Summers, Did you forget to tell me something since I have been back?"

Dawn looked at her brother and shrugged and said "Um no?" Buffy turned to Cayden who looked thoughtful before saying "Oh and the fact that my once best friend goes to Hogwarts isn't something to tell me is it?" Both children's faces seemed to drain of color at the words of their sister and both were staring at her with looks of alarm on their faces. Buffy took a deep breath and said "Well are you going to say something?" Dawn softly said "We uh kinda haven't had the chance..." Cayden continued "We thought we would be able to tell you on the night you came back but ..." Dawn continued "you came back early and we kinda forgot. Plus kind of busy here… Why didn't Giles tell you I mean he knew about the boy who lived I mean how could he not cause his brother hates him."

Buffy closed her eyes for a second recalling conversations she had with Giles before saying "I think I have only ever called him Harry to Giles. So no reason to blow a gasket at him." Cayden said in his ever observant voice "That is really clear headed of you sis, anyone would think you're growing up." Buffy shot him a glare before saying "That is professor Summers………(smiles) nah, makes me sound old. I suppose I better go get ready to teach Harry huh?"

Buffy got a few steps before she felt a tugging on her sleeve and found Dawn holding her. Dawn said in a careful voice "Are you going to give him his letters?" Buffy looked into her sister's bright blue eyes and said "I don't know Dawnie, he didn't even give me a chance the other day. Just accused me of being evil. I think maybe we drifted apart a little too much over the years, changed. But don't worry about it, yeah, you've got potions and professors to annoy."

Buffy watched as her sister joined their brother at the table. She stood there for a few more minutes before shaking her head and turning to get ready for the inevitable clash of personalities.

­­­­­­­

Author note: Sorry I didn't get to the Harry Potter Clash yet but seeing as how she is teaching him next lesson I gotta figure that he has to irk her in some way. As will Umbridge especially if maybe Harry insinuates that Buffy can't teach them a thing. Hint Hint. I know you guys are waiting for the whole clash thing but I can't just throw that in ya know. I hope you like it though and ewww Fudge and Joyce me thinks not. Sorry but no. Oh and there is a reason Giles and Buffy don't know who the dad of the twins is, just so you know.


	18. Chapter 18

Buffy sat in a seat next Giles examining her nails before looking up at him and saying quietly "Do I really have to teach this class?" Giles just smiled at her in that way parents with children do and said "You agreed to the alternating teaching, so yes you do!" Buffy sighed and watched as the clock showed it was time for the new class to come and she nearly let out a scream of frustration when Umbridge walked in and took a seat at the back.

She instead bit her lip and stood up and leant against the desk as the fifth years came in. Buffy watched as Harry's friends and Harry shot her a look before taking a seat. She merely raised an eyebrow before picking up a book and flipping through looking for the entire world like she didn't care about the students entering the room.

She nearly snickered when she noticed out of the corner of her eyes Harry whispering to his friends. She of course heard him whisper "How is she going to teach us?" She heard the bushy haired teen whisper back "Harry, She's a professor." She would have liked to let them continue but upon seeing the entire class had entered she cleared her throat and had everyone's attention.

She smiled brightly at them and said "Ok well Professor Giles informed me you have had a quick intro about Vampires yesterday, although you had a little interruption." She pointingly stared at Umbridge before turning back to the students and said "Right well as you may have heard, the entire school is learning around the same thing, with only a little changing depending on the level, the reason for this is because recently the forbidden forest has taken up residents of the vampire variety ("hem, hem") (Buffy turned to Umbridge) We had this conversation this morning. (Back to the students) So I'm Professor Summers, but call me Buffy, (turns to Umbridge again) don't think about it! (Back to class) Professor Giles has probably already told you that I am going to be teaching you every second class but mostly I will be assisting him. As for today as I am the resident expert on vampires so you guys are learning from me."

Buffy noticed the bushy haired teen next to Harry put her hand up and Buffy lazily waved her hand at her. The girl spoke in a forceful voice "I was wondering how exactly you are an expert at vampires?" Buffy eyebrow shot up again clearly impressed, no one had asked in the last class, she cast a look back at Giles who was looking at her wondering what she would say. She sighed and said "Well how is anybody an expert in anything Miss …" The girl blushed and said "Granger, Hermione Granger." Buffy said "Right Miss Granger, one becomes a expert with practice so I have known about vampire for years now."

Harry suddenly spoke up "But you're only 18!" Buffy shot him a look and said "So you are saying Mr Potter that the more you age the more you know…. that someone my age doesn't know enough to teach?" Harry shook his head in the affirmative and said "How are we supposed to learn from someone 3 years older than us!" Buffy looked down for a second and said "I suppose you are going to tell me that you know enough to take on a vampire by yourself? That you could defend yourself if I thrust you in the situation?" She thought she was doing fairly well at remaining calm whereas he not so much.

Harry gapped at her for a second before saying "What is the likely hood I would even meet a vampire in the real world?" Buffy stifled a smirk and said "Quite high actually, how else would I have become an expert?" The red headed boy next to her muttered to his friend "Probably by hanging around Snape!"

Buffy couldn't help what happened next. "Excuse me, what is your name?" The red headed boy stammered "R Ron" Buffy frowned and said "Do you want to repeat what you said a minute ago?" He shook his head vehemently but at her look he said a little louder "I just mean that you seem to be chummy around Professor Snape and seeing as how he wants to teach Dark arts you could have been taught by him." At the end of this sentence he seemed quite proud at being able to come up with a different reason but Buffy said "Right Chummy? So does that mean since he teaches you, you're an expert on potions?"

Ron blushed again and Buffy shook her head and said "Right well so if no one else has anything else to say about my teaching can I continue with the lesson?"

Harry however had other ideas and said "What else other than about Vampires can you teach us?"

Buffy sighed and said "I can teach about various demons, ascensions, spells to stop various demons and combat training everything else is Giles, Professor Giles' department."

Harry however looked annoyed and said "And how exactly is all that supposed to help us protect ourselves from Voldermort?"

The entire class seemed to flinch but Buffy however having never heard of this name said "Who?"

Now the entire class was gapping at her and Umbridge said "Mr Potter there is no need to protect yourselves from You Know Who!" Harry started arguing with Umbridge whereas Buffy quickly turned to Giles and said "Splainy!"

Giles looked down before saying "Honestly how did you live here for five months and not be told this?" Buffy shrugged and said "I was too busy learning how to teach!" Giles quickly explained about the evil wizard hell bent on killing off all the muggle born and mud bloods and of course Harry's involvement but he told her he would go into more detail after class.

Buffy spun around at hearing the voice getting to the yelling point before she herself blew her fingers in that whistling sound and said "Ok you shush and you sit down and calm down!" Umbridge at being told to shush turned to the young professor and said "Excuse me but ..." Buffy waved her hand and said "You're excused, now Harry, tell me why combat training won't…" Umbridge butted in again with "Professor Summers, I do believe that Mr Potter needs to be punished for interrupting the class."

Buffy turned to her and said "He didn't interrupt you did, he was merely asking a question before you interrupted."

Umbridge replied very vehemently "He did not state his opinion; he stated the need to protect himself from the dark lord when we all know there is no need."

Harry stood up again and said "There is a need, he killed Cedric!"

Umbridge replied with " 20 points from Gryffindor for lying."

Harry was on the verge of yelling when Buffy cut him off talking softly but loud enough to get the attention of both people.

"You need to calm yourself Harry, before you lose more than just points!" Harry turned on her now and said "What would you know?" I'm telling the truth! You weren't there, none of you were!"

Buffy tried to smile at him and said "It doesn't matter what is true or not, you need to calm down."

He shook his head and said "You're with Snape why the hell should I listen to you?" Buffy frowned once again and said "Because I am your Professor like it or not! You will serve detention tonight with me. Now everyone sit down. Ms Umbridge, I would appreciate it if you would stop interrupting my class, or I will be forced to follow through with my threat!"

Umbridge looked down at her and said "Potter deserves to have more than just a detention for the behaviour shown."

Buffy sighed and said "This is my classroom, my rules, remember!"

Umbridge shook her head and said "He needs to be disciplined!"

Buffy took a deep breath and said "That's it, I have half an hour left of this class and I intent to use it so get out before I make you get out!"

Umbridge looked at her shocked and Buffy upon seeing her not moving grabbed her wand, opened the door and said the spell Snape had taught her and Umbridge flew out of the room.

She then turned to the classroom and said "Right now who wants to tell me how to kill a vampire?"

Author note: Yeah so next chapter will be Giles informing Buffy more about the whole Voldermort thing and her being a little pissed off about not being told and of course then there is the detention with Harry which should prove interesting. I hope you guys like this chapter and I will try to update again soon. The daily updates aren't being promised anymore but it doesn't seem to take my long to update, so enjoy. And thanks for the reviews, over 100, totally rocks.


	19. Chapter 19

Buffy stood with her hands on her hips tapping her foot impatiently as Giles gathered his papers in his arms. She finally had enough and said "Right out with it! Why was I not told about this Voldy guy?"

Giles sighed and put his papers back on the desk and said "Because it isn't your fight!" Buffy crossed her arms and said "Not my fight, I think we're smack in the middle here, if what Harry said means anything." Her voice then got quieter and she said "Didn't you think I deserved to know what I was getting into?"

Giles looked alarmed and said "What? Buffy you had just lost your mother and your father didn't want you and the council was going to try to take over. When exactly did you expect me to tell you this information? We are hiding not pushing you into a war you can't win." Buffy frowned and said "I can't win? What do you mean war; if there was a war wouldn't everyone else know about it?"

This conversation lasted right through dinner, in which Giles got the house elves to bring.

"And that is why it isn't your war to fight!" Giles stated after the dishes disappeared. Buffy rolled her eyes and said "Giles that wasn't exactly inspiring me not to want to fight. I want to help and I will help, you can't stop me! Oh shoot it's nearly time for Harry's detention; I better get to my office thingy."

Giles said "What do you plan to do in this detention?" His voice showed a note of amusement at the fact that she actually gave a detention and she didn't miss it when she replied "Oh I don't know write lines, scrub the floor, take him patrolling, you know the usual stuff." She sent him a grin to show she was joking before saying "I'm going to see what the hell is bugging him and if that doesn't work stick with the writing lines thing."

She then walked out of the room sighing softly as she tried to work out what the hell was going on inside her head. It was a lot to take in, an evil wizard hell bent on destroying muggle and half bloods, then there was the adoption thing, the key thing, the Glory thing and the hurt of the whole Harry thing. Oh no her life was just not complicated at all!

She found herself in front of her office with five minutes to spare. So she sat herself in her chair and laid her head in her arms, mulling over the new information.

She startled when she heard the door slam and she looked up into the glaring green eyes of a boy she had known so well. She blinked a few times before waving at a seat for him to sit down and she said "Was it really necessary to slam the door?" He shrugged and slumped onto the chair acting for all the world like a spoiled brat.

Buffy sighed and stared at him for a second before saying "Right so do you know why you got a detention today?" He looked at her again and said "Because you felt like it."

Buffy rolled her eyes and said "Yes because so many teachers just give detentions because they feel like it!" He pursed his lips and said "Snape does."

She just chuckled and said "Right, well, why do you think you got a detention, think hard, I know you're not an idiot."

This time he rolled his eyes and said "Because I yelled at you?" Buffy clapped her hands acting like he was a little kid who got the right answer and said "That's right."

He glared at her again and said "I'm not a baby!" Buffy said in a firm voice "Then stop acting like one and I will treat you like an adult!"

Harry slumped further in the chair and Buffy nearly laughed but said "Yes because that is proving you're point!"

He sat back before shooting her another glare and said "So what we're just going to talk for this whole detention because I do have other things to do!"

Buffy eyed him carefully as she said "I want you to tell me about Voldermort."

Harry looked up startled at her use of the name but said "Why should I? You didn't even know who he was in the class. For all I know you're just like Umbridge! Why else wouldn't you know?"

Buffy really was getting annoyed at his arrogance but she took a deep breath and said "Yes well no one decided to inform me of the war that was going on in the magic world when I was forced to come here. (seeing his eyes look up) yes Harry I was forced to come here, I had no choice but that of course is none of your business so I guess if you don't want to talk about Voldermort you will have to…"

At that moment the door opened and the person both Harry and Buffy had come to despise entered the room like she owned it.

Buffy looked at her startled and said "Um Can I ask what you are doing here Ms Umbridge?"

The woman looked smug and said "Call me Dolorous and I'm here to watch how a detention is served. So what is Mr Potter doing tonight?" Buffy tried to rain in the bile that started coming in her throat as she said "Right, Dolorous, Harry, err Mr Potter is writing lines tonight. You don't really need to be here for that. Boring and all, why don't you come back for another detention. I'm sure you have more important things to attend to?"

Umbridge just smiled and pulled a quill out of her purse and said "Well if he is writing lines he should use this quill, you will find it most effective." Both Harry and Buffy gave her a look like she was insane before Buffy said "Um right sure, so we'll see you another time." Umbridge however sat in the seat at the door and Buffy gave an incredulous look and said "So you're staying then?"

Umbridge nodded and said "Of course." Buffy eyes narrowed as Umbridge got back up and put the quill in front of Harry. Buffy watched Harry look at as if trying to work out if it was poisoned or not before picking it up and looking at Buffy. Buffy shrugged at him and said "Right so 50 lines, I will not yell at a teacher." Umbridge spoke up "100 is probably better and it should be I will not yell at a teacher or imply to dark lord has returned."

Buffy stifled the urge to roll her eyes and turned to Harry and said in a forceful voice "50 and I will not yell at a teacher." Before Harry had a chance to begin a knock on the door sounded and both teachers looked up as Snape entered who looked a little startled upon seeing so many people in the tiny office before resuming his normal face and said "Professor Summers may I speak to you outside?"

Buffy looked between Harry and Umbridge, Umbridge smiled an evil smile and said "It is alright Professor Summers I can finish this detention for you." Buffy nodded and said "Right Um, I'll be back soon."

Buffy left the room and turned to Snape and said "What's up?" Snape looked a little angry and said "We have a regular class now, or did you propose to leave me waiting in my classroom until it was over?"

Buffy had the decency to blush and said "Aw, crap. Sorry, I gave Harry a detention and forgot about the whole teaching me. Anyway it isn't like you were waiting long, I only was (looks at the magically enhanced watch) oh whoops, guess my telling them soon was probably a bad thing then. Can we do a quick lesson?"

Buffy watched him scowl before following him in the direction of the dungeon.

30 minutes later

Buffy rushed back to office, feeling terrible about leaving Harry with Umbridge for half an hour. She made it to her door just in time for Umbridge to come out and give her weird smile as she said "Detention is over, although I would appreciate if you stay for detention or just leave all your detentions to me in the future."

Buffy nodded not knowing how to reply to that and walked in the room. Harry was putting his things back in his bag while she went to her desk and said "I hope that wasn't too awful, I'm sorry I wouldn't have gone but I forgot about the whole promise thing."

He merely glared at her and didn't say a word but as he was leaving he turned back to her and shot her a dirty look before leaving the room.

Buffy mouth fell open as she stared at the door and she said aloud to the empty room "What the hell!"

_Author note: God I hope you like it. I didn't see the point in writing more about telling Buffy about Voldermort so I hope that was ok. As you can tell Harry is acting like a brat but that is how I felt he acted in the fifth book. Thanks again for the reviews you make me write faster even though I said there wasn't going to be daily updates, but here I am writing another update. Thanks guys._


	20. Chapter 20

"Ms Summers do desist that inane noise!" Snape's voice cut through Buffy's humming and she looked up slightly startled. Her composure back she said "Why do have to keep calling me that I mean even Dumbledore has started calling me Buffy!"

Snape scowled and said "That is a ridiculous name, what was your mother thinking?" Buffy's eyes saddened for about a second before she got an angry look and said "Don't talk about my mother! What the hell did your mother call you? Richard?"

Snape crossed his arms across his chest and said "In all the times you have talked to Rupert, he has never told you my first name?" Buffy shook her head and said "Well no he just calls you his brother or Professor Snape. Maybe he doesn't know your name either, huh, ever think about that." If Snape hadn't been Snape he would have rolled his eyes instead he raised an eyebrow and said "Yes because it is entirely common for siblings not to know their first names. I guess you call you brother Summers and your sister brat."

Buffy merely laughed and said "Uh huh, you're not getting out of this, name, now before I am forced to throw you over my shoulder and let Giles' tickle you." Snape smirked and said "Your threat is to throw me over your shoulder and let someone tickle me; really can't you be more creative."

Buffy suddenly had a look in her eyes and Snape started backing away. A challenge had been issued and Buffy was not one to back down. Snape shook his head and said "You do this and you will not be able to eat anything at the dining hall, many possibilities, hair, animal…" He left the ending open and Buffy stopped for a second having an image of her hair falling out.

She shuddered considered it for moment and although the image of Snape thrown over her shoulder while she ran down the hall to Giles' room was entertaining it probably wasn't worth it.

She stopped sighed and said "Guess that means you're just going have to tell me." Snape looked at her with an ever used scowl and said "I don't have to do anything". Buffy bit back a grin and said "Well I guess that means I let Dawn and Cayden call you Uncle Snapey in the hall. You do realize the reason they haven't called you that since the last time is because I talked to them!"

Snape scowl deepened if it was possible and he said "Fine but tell anyone and I will be forced to do something you won't like."

Buffy laughed and said "You just made it sound like no one else knew your first name." He snapped "Of course they do but 18 year old dim wits do not usually have me backed in a corner." Buffy shrugged with a simple gesture to continue and he said "Fine it is Severus."

Buffy looked shocked for a second but masked her face immediately and said "Um right. Severus, Sev… I gotta talk to Giles." And with that she ran out of the room leaving a startled Potions Professor.

Giles office

His door was burst open with a slightly out of breath slayer barging in looking like she had seen a ghost. He looked up at her calmly waiting for an explanation which after getting control of her breathing she said "Why the hell didn't you tell me your Snape's name is Severus?"

Giles simply blinked slowly before saying "Why would you need to know that?" Buffy rolled her eyes and said "You know for a watcher some times you can be a real idiot. Let's see one Severus, aka Sev, two, the twins are in Slytherin, three the only reason I am magical is because I am slayer, what do you think the twins excuse is? It seems odd for them both to be magical and not have a magical parent. Four they have weird sense of humour and that smirk. And lastly it kind of makes sense."

Giles slowly said in an unbelieving voice "So you're saying Severus is your mother's Sev?" Buffy smirked and said "Well duh!" Giles shook his head and said "And you are really just taking this because of his name. Really Buffy, has he even been to America? You are just assuming!"

Buffy shook her head and said "Fine, I will go ask and then we will see who is assuming." She strode out of the room back the way she came leaving a gapping Giles. (Author note: That sounds like a fish, hehe, Gapping Giles).

Buffy was back in Snape's dungeon five minutes after leaving it and was surprised to find him still packing up. He looked up shocked but quickly assumed his mask again and said "Is there something you have forgotten Ms Summers?" Buffy scowled and said "Have you ever been to America?"

Snape looked at her curiously and said "May I ask why you want to know this?" Obviously she couldn't tell the actual reason so instead she said "Giles said something about you having been to America and I wanted to prove him wrong. So have you?"

She nearly giggled at this idea, it would be the only way to get information out of him, make it seem like she was going to lose and he would prove her right. Although she half hoped to be proven wrong this time, because the looks from twins would not go over well.

Snape smirked as he watched her look at him with expectation as he said "Once. Although I never expressed this with Rupert, So I have no idea where he got that idea from." Buffy's eyes narrowed now as she said "When?" Snape looked a little shocked at her bluntness and said "12 or so years ago. Why the sudden interest in my personal life?"

Buffy sighed and said "You had an affair with a woman named Joyce didn't you?" Snape face was the picture of shock, look in the dictionary next to the word and there is his picture. Buffy saw a vague similarity to the expression Giles wore not long ago and she couldn't help the grin settle on her face as she said "Knew I was right!"

Then she walked out of the room leaving a startled Professor once again.

She made it to Giles room but no sooner had she entered Snape was behind her demanding to know what was going on. Buffy smirked at Giles and said "He was in America around 12 years ago and had an affair with someone named Joyce. Coincidence I think not. See I told you there was no such thing as Coincidences………. or leprechauns."

Giles frowned and looked at his younger brother who was seething at being left out of what was apparently known to everyone but him. Giles took his glasses off and rubbed his temple before grabbing the letter Buffy had left in his draw and handed it to his stunned brother.

10 minutes later…

Snape looked up at the expectant faces and said in a distressed voice "She's going to start calling me Daddy Snape or worse Father Snape?" With that he slumped in the chair near the door with a grimace.

Author note: Ok Ok I know no Harry but I promise it won't be much longer, probably in the 23rd chapter so not long. Chapter 21 will be the whole tell the twin thing and maybe a little announcement. 22 maybe a Harry reaction and a little rivalry between the twins, the house and Harry's gang and then maybe a detention confrontation. Maybe. And When I said Harry was brat in the fifth book I didn't mean to be mean, I understood why he was being a brat but still doesn't mean he wasn't being a brat. So sorry if anyone misunderstood. Anyway thanks for the reviews, hope you like the update.


	21. Chapter 21

Dawn and Cayden were miserable, they had been in the castle a month and apart from being mildly polite because of their sister, the house ignored them. On top of that because they were in Slytherin the other houses seemed to avoid them. It felt much like the 5 months they spent only having the company of the teachers and themselves. Although this was much worse because now people their age surrounded them. Cayden at least managed to pull off the I don't care routine when they were together but Dawn failed miserably having been used to having friends.

They had mutually decided not to tell anyone as that would make it worse. In their thinking being a tattle tale was worse than having no friends. Hell it would mean going from no friends to enemies.

It had actually got worse recently because now not only was Slytherin ignoring them but the Gryffindor trio seemed to keep glaring at them whenever they had a chance. They made strange remarks in the hallway that made no sense and Dawn was always near tears by the time they got back to the common room. Cayden however always had a strange look and his jaw would twitch in anger.

They were in the dining hall when it happened, Dawn knew almost immediately because she saw Cayden's jaw relax and one of the first real smiles in a long time emerge. All hell was breaking loose when at the Gryffindor table and the Slytherin table certain students had if they were boys were now wearing female outfits and their hair changed to very feminine colours. If they were girls they sported spiked different coloured hair and biker shirts with multiple rings and tattoos and big army boots and leather pants.

It was pretty much anyone who had ever said a mean thing, shot a dirty mean look, or flauntingly ignored them. Dawn was laughing so much that when Buffy came over and picked both of them up by the collar and marched them to her office she hadn't even realized it until they were seated in a seat and she was sitting up trying to work out how she got there.

Buffy paced trying to keep the grin off her face, the twins weren't in trouble after all it was a harmless prank but it was fun to make them worry. Plus today was the day she was going to tell them about their dad and Snape was going to be here in 20 minutes so she didn't have a lot of time.

She finally stopped pacing put on a grim look and turned to the twins who were looking quite pale except Cayden was frowning at her and Dawn was fidgeting. She smiled softly and watched them relax before saying "You're not here to be bawled out for a harmless joke. Although it was quite amusing to see Harry in a mini skirt and a halter top with blonde ringlets but not the point. Ok so this hard to say to you, I have absolutely no idea how you are going to react."

Cayden looked over at Dawn before saying "What is it?" Buffy sat down and said "Well you know how dad didn't want to take us in after mum… well after that whole thing." Dawn scowled and said "The bastard." Buffy smiled a little and said "Yes well there might have been a reason he didn't want to, well for you two anyway. Here". She handed the letter she had in her pocket to Cayden who in turn opened in front of Dawn and shooting Buffy a curious glance.

At the end of the letter both twins were looking at Buffy with horror in their eyes but surprisingly it wasn't Dawn that spoke but Cayden "So then who is our father?" Buffy thought straight to the point, just like Cayden, although she was sure Dawn would have been the one to ask. She shook her head and said "When I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out, or yell, scream or prank him, alright?"

Dawn eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out why she would do that. Both twins nodded after catching the others eyes and Buffy sighed and said "Well I suppose I could just tell you or I could just wait for him to enter the room. Hmmm that has possibilities." Both sets of eyes glared at her as she chuckled at the image in her mind but upon seeing she still had five minutes she sighed.

She pouted and said "Oh fine, spoil my fun, fine I'll give you a hint, well actually a massive clue, You(pointing to Dawn), love to tease him, and you (pointing to Cayden) are actually getting pretty good in his class."

The first word out of Cayden's mouth was "Snape". Buffy nodded and they both slumped in their chairs not saying a word. Buffy raised an eyebrow and said "What no protesting, no screaming, no OH MY GOD! Nothing, Geez that was a let down."

Dawn shrugged and said "So we go from having a father who isn't there to a father who throws snide comments, deducts points for no reason, is mean to nearly everyone and is….."

Cayden cut in with "So that means Giles is our uncle?"

Dawn's mouth fell open and then she had an evil grin as she said "Oh that is too good, I can call him Uncle Giles, or Uncle Rupert, oooo even better Uncle Rupey. Oh he is going to hate that."

Buffy stared at them both through this conversation before saying "So I tell you the potions professor is your father and your response is, Giles is your uncle. You two are seriously screwed up."

Dawn said "pfft, screwed up, as if…….. Does that mean we automatically pass Potions now, because I really suck at that, Cayden is ok but I think he has it in for me. Guess that means he has to …." She stopped for a second as a broad grin filled her face and she turned to Cayden and whispered something in his ear which brought an equally broad grin.

Buffy stared at the two smiling children in horror which only got worse when there was a knock on the door and Buffy watched as they turned together to see who entered.

Buffy almost felt sorry for Snape when he entered the room and the twins said at the same time "Daddy Snapey" and then promptly fell out of their chairs laughing.

Authornote: I know probably isn't realistic but when you think about it, they are 11 year olds who haven't really had a father so don't really know what that means.  
They find out that their father is someone who doesn't really like little children which only ups the level of annoying him.  
There is also a reason for you to know how they were being treated because imagine how the Slytherins are going to react when they find out about Snape and the twins relationship not to mention it would probably make more sense to Harry.  
Hope this chapter made more sense to people. Thanks again for the reviews, really have to keep saying that. God I hope you like this chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

Author note: Sorry about the age thing it was late and I was tired and thinking of Buffy not in terms of the story. Thanks for pointing that out, didn't even notice.

* * *

Snape and the twins had been in the room alone for two hours now and Buffy was slightly worried they may have killed each other. She wasn't so worried about Cayden but more how Dawn was going to react with this new development. They had asked to have some alone time with their "Father" so they could talk and Buffy had left but to her astonishment their alone time ended up a lot longer than she expected and now it was dinner time.

Buffy was just glad that today was Saturday and the twins didn't have to worry about missing classes. But now she was sitting in the dining hall watching as the students milled in and the noise level slowly rising but with no sign of her siblings.

She sighed as the food appeared in front of her and the rest of the school before slowly putting things on her plate.

Eventually after eating she got into a strange conversation with the headmaster about American Sweets and she didn't notice that Dawn, Cayden and Professor Snape had joined the dining hall quite awhile ago.

The only reason she eventually noticed is because the entire hall had suddenly started laughing

There for the school to see the twins had not only swapped clothing but Dawn had sprouted pink and purple polka dots as well as written across her forehead telling the room she was an evil git. Cayden however had red and gold polka dots and his forehead was telling everyone he was a slimy git. To top it off both suddenly found themselves dancing uncontrollably and singing the nursery rhyme, I'm a little tea pot. It ended with Dawn looking mortified and running out of the room, Cayden shooting a glance up at Buffy before following his sister.

Buffy was livid but not as livid as Snape was. Snape stood up and used a mega phone voice like Dumbledore's and said "Who did this?"

Of course no one stepped forward so he said "Very well. When I find out who pulled this (sneered the next word) prank (the entire hall fell silent). I will see to it that you will be in detention for the rest of your schooling." With that he strode out of the room after the twins.

At this the entire school erupted in chaos, talking all at once.

Buffy managed to stay seated calming herself before getting up. She knew exactly who was responsible for the prank. She walked slowly to Harry and Ron and looked down at them and said in a quiet stern voice "You two follow me."

The two in question looked pale at being found out but they scrambled up. Buffy walked out of the hall knowing they would follow.

She was trying not to wring their necks as she paced in front of them in her office. She finally stopped and said "What the hell were you thinking? Their 11 years old. Your 15. Do you enjoy being a bully?" Ron scowled at her and said "They started it." Buffy rolled her eyes and said "Yes real mature. However they unlike you played the joke on all the people that hurt them. You singled them out."

Harry looked down at the ground in embarrassment. It seemed like a funny idea at the time, show everyone what they were really like. But in truth he just wanted to get back at them for humiliating him and back at Buffy. He didn't really think about the age difference or singling them out.

He muttered in a small voice "We didn't think about that." Buffy frowned and crossed her arms as she said "Yes I see that. What I want to know is why you have been making my sister and brother uncomfortable for the last month?"

Harry looked at Ron and said slowly "Ah because…" Buffy stopped him with "The truth Harry. I can tell you're about to lie, your ears have a tinge of red." Harry kept his eyes off her as he mumbled "Because of you."

Buffy however heard him perfectly well and turned to Ron and said "Mr Weasley, you may go back to your common room, however you have detention with me for the next week and 5 points from Gryffindor and just be glad it is me giving you the detention and not Professor Snape."

She watched as he left before turning back to the boy in front of her and sitting in her chair giving him the floor to talk. She watched as he squirmed for a second before saying "Now explain to me how it is fair to make Cayden and Dawn uncomfortable and for some reason it is my fault?"

Harry felt the anger build at this before practically yelling "YOU LEFT ME! OK! WITHOUT EVEN LOOKING BACK! You happy you just contributed to everyone else that left! (In a smaller voice) You left me with them." He then slumped in the seat with a sad look on his face.

Buffy however sat there kind of in shock. He looked so young right now and she had to remind herself that he was only 15, same age when she was out fighting demons. She then realized something she should have thought of.

She said in a slow voice "Guess it was kind of stupid of me to think you ever actually read the mail I sent huh?"

* * *

Author note: Oh god I am evil, just evil ;-) And sorry about the shortness next update will be longer, at least when i write it it will be. lol. Thanks for the reviews, Hope you like this. 


	23. Chapter 23

Harry sat in the common room watching the fire thinking back on the events that occurred that night. He thought it was strange that neither knew what happened to the mail.

* * *

_Flash back_

He looked at her quietly before saying "I was the one who checked the mail!"

Buffy frowned and said "well I sent them and after someone read them they came back. I figured after I told you something about me, you didn't want to know me anymore. (she said in a smaller voice) not that that stopped me writing."

He looked down at his hands confused and said softly all anger depleted "so you actually wrote to me?"

Buffy laughed and said "Well yeah, doofus, you were my best friend. Although that leaves the question of who was intercepting the mail."

_End of Flash back_

* * *

Not only did they not know who was reading it, they didn't know if the person was friendly or not. She had said that there was something she had told him that was personal which means whoever had read it knew. He shook his head at this thought and leant back in the chair.

The entire night had been strange. Pull a prank, get caught without there actually be any witnesses, find out Buffy hadn't forgotten him, found out Snape was the twins' father….

* * *

_Flash back_

He said "Err, Buffy, I was wondering why Professor Snape was so made at our prank? He doesn't usually react like that."

Buffy sighed and said "I will tell you Harry, only if you promise to keep it a secret, you can't even tell your friends." He nodded quickly and she continued "He is their father. (Buffy suddenly grinned) God that sounds so star warzy. Uh sorry, you're looking a little pale there."

_End of Flash back_

* * *

He smiled though because even though the news that Snape was the twins father there was some good stuff after that which made him slightly happier.

* * *

_Flash back_

"Harry do you want some advice (at his nod). I know you wanted to get back at the twins but in the future don't target your pranks on just two people. Yes include them, I don't have a problem with that as long as no one gets hurt but don't just prank them. You understand?"

Harry's eyes widened as he said "You're giving me permission to prank Slytherin and Snape's' kids"

_End of Flash back_

* * *

No he defiantly didn't expect that. Although he was extremely glad that she wasn't taking such a harsh tone as she had at the start of the meeting. Although it was still strange to think that they were related to Snape, did that make them evil? The last strain of thought was pushed aside as he saw a red head pop out from the stair case.

Ron grimaced at him and said "So what did she do to you, the quill again?"

Harry suddenly frowned at that, she had left him with Umbridge and the quill and she was on friendly terms with Snape. He shook his head and said "No, Just talked to me and gave detention for a month."

* * *

_Flash back_

Buffy sighed before she said "Right well now that's done. We have to sort out a punishment. We both know the twins know you did it."

Harry slouched in his chair as she continued "I know you were behind the prank and probably had help from Ron's brothers. But here is the deal: Dumbledore actually wants me to teach you muggle defence privately so I'm going to give you detention for a month and you will be studying with me. You however, can not tell anyone and if they ask say you will be writing lines.

That however doesn't mean you aren't in trouble. These lessons are going to hurt, I'm not going to lie to you, you will be sore. So any questions?"

Harry was staring at her in shock but managed to shake his head. He had got out of detention to have lessons, which was strange. Buffy simply smiled at him and said "Right well go back to your dorm then!"

_End of Flash back_

_

* * *

_

Ron grimaced at him and said "Why did you get a month?" Harry shrugged and said "She figured out I was the brains of this prank". Ron nodded in an oddly thoughtful manner and said "Do you know what you're going to be doing?"

Harry nodded and said "Lines." Ron's eyes widened comically as he said "Bloody hell, does that mean you have to use the quill again?" Harry grimaced again at this because she had mentioned writing lines, did that mean she was implying if he didn't work he would be writing lines.

However he didn't answer Ron and just shrugged at him.

He stared at the fire one more time with thoughts of Snape, the twins and Buffy running through his head before getting up.

He sighed and said "I guess we should get some sleep before tomorrow."

Ron looked confused and said "What's tomorrow?"

Harry grinned and then grimaced as he said "Well if you hadn't forgotten, we spent all our time on that prank and have a million parchments to write."

Ron grimaced as well and said "You just had to say that, It's Saturday Harry, we aren't supposed to think about Homework!"

Harry grinned but started walking up to their room.

Oh no his life wasn't complicated at all…..

* * *

Author note: Ok I hope this was ok and explained some things to you. Harry is a little confused right now, can you tell?

Lol. Yeah wouldn't you be? Trying to work out whether to be happy or think she is evil.

Anyway you guys are going to hate right now because I am actually catching a bus tonight to go to Tokyo. So that would mean no updates for a week. Sorry guys but holiday's rock and I won't have access to a computer. Hope this update makes up for it since it isn't really a leaving you in a big suspense chapter.

Thanks for the reviews. It made me write this instead of leaving and updating in a week. God I can't believe how long this story is getting. :-)


	24. Chapter 24

Buffy was standing next to Fawkes patting his feathers as she talked to Albus when the slightly overweight man entered the room. He didn't seem to notice Buffy as he strode in with Umbridge following behind him.

Dumbledore merely looked at them liked he expected their company and said "What can I do for you today, Minister?"

Buffy just shrank further into the shadows hoping to not be noticed as the red faced minister stated "I have been informed that Buffy Summers is assistant teaching Defence against the Dark arts." Buffy raised an eyebrow as Dumbledore said "Yes I informed the ministry we were having an assistant teacher beside Professor Giles."

The ministry looked taken aback as he replied "That's all well and good but you didn't mention her status as a Slayer!"

Dumbledore looked shocked for about a second before maintaining his normal face and said "May I ask how you came about this information?" The minister looked flustered and stuttered "I I have my sources". Buffy frowned and stepped forward out of the shadow and said "What does what I am have to do with my teaching?"

Both the minister and Umbridge jumped about a mile and Umbridge let out a very strange squeaking sound. Buffy smiled softly before waiting for a response. The Minister said in a clear voice "She is a dangerous creature, surely you agree Dumbledore?...(upon no reaction)… She can't teach students, she is barely legal age!"

Dumbledore fiddled with his beard for a second before he said "I assure you, she no more dangerous then you or I. And as for her age, well she has faced more dark creatures then you could imagine."

Buffy smirked and said "I'm been fighting since I was thirteen, fairly certain I can teach a bunch of 11 to 17 year olds how to take care of themselves should they come across a supernatural thing. And as for the magical side, a part from what I am learning, Giles is fairly sound teacher with the Wicca ways and Professor Snape shows us anything else we need to teach."

The minister seemed to pale at her information but he turned to Dumbledore ignoring Buffy and said "She can not be allowed to teach, she is not following the ministry guidelines." Buffy looked between the two men and said "Well if you want these kids getting killed by Voldermort than fine we will teach them your way."

Umbridge spoke for the first time "You see Minister, it is like I said, and she is teaching and telling the students that you know who is going to attack them. She can not be allowed to continue in this post."

The Minister nodded and shot Dumbledore a glare before saying "Yes I agree, Until further notice, Ms Summers is on probation and Dolorous will be taking over the class from Mr Giles and Ms Summers so they know how a defence against the dark arts class should be taught."

Buffy gapped for a second before saying "What no way! I.." Dumbledore interrupted with "Very well Minister, though I should inform you then that we have a new class to add to this year's schedule. Wand less magic. I have invited Professor Rosenberg, along with Ms Summers and Mr Giles to teach this course."

The three people in the room all turned to stare at him in shock. Buffy recovered quick and let out a "Wicked", whereas the Minister got quite red in the face and stormed out leaving Umbridge standing there with a nostril flaring.

She gave them both a disgusted look and said "This class won't last long and it still has to follow the guidelines of the ministry. I will be watching."

Buffy watched her turn to leave and just as she was about to exit said "Right well how exactly do you plan to teach Dada and watch the class?"

Umbridge simply turned smirked and left the room.

Buffy shuddered before turning back to the headmaster and said "So when were you going to tell me you added this class and asked my best friend to come?"

Dumbledore smiled softly at her and said "I had a feeling the Minister would be here to complain, although I did not conceive that he knew about your currant status. Ms Rosenberg was going to be a surprise. I'm afraid I may have spoiled that."

Buffy chuckled at his twinkle that came to his eye before she said "So when's she arriving?"

No sooner had the words gone from her mouth that there was a pop and Willow was standing in front of her looking nauseous and holding an old shoe.

Buffy squealed and wrapped her arms around the small red head in a tight bone crunching hug.

Willow hugged back just as tightly before finally managing to say "Uh, Buffy, kinda have to breathe here."

Buffy pulled back sheepishly and said "Oh my god I can't believe you're here."

Willow smiled and said "What Dumbledore didn't tell you I was coming. He told me two weeks ago." Buffy's mouth dropped open and she shot Dumbledore a look before grabbing her best friend in another quick hug but letting her go after a couple of seconds and turned to the headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled at the two of them and said "Well I am glad I still managed to surprise you. Now to other matters, Ms Rosenberg is not only here to teach the school with Mr Giles wand less magic but I have brought here for another matter. Ms Rosenberg would you like to share your information in (looks at watch) ahhh right now is good (just at that moment Giles' walks through the door), glad you made it Professor ."

Giles looks at Willow a little startled but smiles warmly at her and takes a seat that magically appeared.

Dumbledore smiled and said "Ms Rosenberg?"

Buffy shot Giles a look before turning to Willow who blushed at the attention but turned toward Buffy and Giles.

She took a deep breath before saying "Um right, well Faith was at Willy's when we found out about Glory." She had Buffy's full attention now as she continued "Um, so it turns out she isn't in Sunnydale anymore, she somehow found out that Buffy possessed the key and someone told her where Buffy was. The only thing is that none of us really knew where you were, err, and are, so we couldn't have told or talked about it."

Buffy knew she was pale but simple closed her eyes composed herself and gave Willow a smile and took her hand and said "Hey it isn't a problem, because Hogwarts is like the safest place on earth. So even if she finds me, she can't get to me."

She looked at the other occupants in the room but their faces weren't very reassuring.

She tightened her hold a little on Willow's hand as she said "Right?"

* * *

Author note: Sorry about the delay, got home from Tokyo on Friday way early and forgot about the ski trip on Saturday early in the morn, so only just got back today. Hope you like the chapter. Next chapter will be more Harry Buffy interaction. 


	25. Chapter 25

Buffy watched as he threw a more accurate punch at the bag in front of him. She smiled and said "Yeah that's better but try not to twist your fist; you're likely to break your hand if you were actually hitting someone."

He corrected it and went back to punching the bag in front of him. She was leaning against the wall watching as he built his momentum up and took it out on the bag. She said "So what are you planning for the vacation?"

He threw her a look that plainly said _you're asking me this now?_ And she laughed at him and replied "You need to be able to focus on more than one thing in a fight!" He nodded and said "Usually I stay here, Ron sometimes stays as well and Hermione goes home to her parents."

She nodded and said "Yeah I can see that happening, so how do you like your new class?"

He grimaced…

* * *

Flashback

_He sat down in the class excited about the prospect of learning something different and new. He smiled at Ron and Hermione who sat beside him and turned expectantly at the front not paying much attention to the other occupants entering the room. He wasn't really paying attention until Ron elbowed him and hissed "Malfoy". He turned in his seat and looked at a smirking Draco Malfoy entering the room with his goons flanking his sides. _

_He sighed and turned back to the front, it was too much to expect for him not to be in the same class as him. _

_5 minutes into a very interesting lesson Malfoy finally spoke up "Uh Professor Rosenberg?" She turned to the blonde headed boy with a smile and said "Yes uh…" He smirked and said "Draco Malfoy! The Ministry clearly stated that we are not supposed to be doing anything practical; it states there is no need to learn the practical side of this kind of magic." She looked flustered and turned to stare at the other Professor in the room before saying "And your point is?"_

_He smirked again and said "Well as a member of the High Inquisitor Squad, I will have to report you to Professor Umbridge if you continue."_

_She looked at him gapping for about a second before saying "A member of what?" He looked at her gleefully and said "The high inquisitor squad. Professor Umbridge has become High Inquisitor of the school by the Minister of Magic and as High Inquisitor she has declared that since she can't watch this class her squad can."_

End of Flash back

* * *

Harry was brought back to reality by Buffy saying "Yeah sorry about me not being there but turns out the minister decided I was too……. inexperienced to teach and sent a letter stating about the Inquisitor had been given authority and now the only reason I'm even still here is because of ole Dumbledore. Don't worry about it too much; Willow is going to teach you what you need to know on the sly."

Harry looked at her before shrugging and saying "Still, Voldermort is back and the students are going to go out into the world knowing nothing. It just sucks."

Buffy laughed and said "Now you're starting to sound like me… Look Harry! Don't worry about it too much. You have what three weeks left of school then 3 weeks off for Christmas. We are going away for a week but after that you have me and Willow to train you."

Harry was obviously curious as he said "Where are you going?" Buffy smiled and said "Dumbledore thought it would be better if we go to Grimmuld, after that it is a surprise. You will see now get back to that punching bag. Do the kicks I showed you. We will have you beefed up in no time."

He mock saluted her as he went to do the side kicks she had taught him in their previous lesson. His thoughts however were in an entirely different place. The lessons he was getting taught privately should really be taught to the rest of the student body, well maybe not Slytherin. He was only into the first few months of the semester and already he was taking lessons from Buffy, soon Willow and _Grimace_ Snape. He was learning a lot more than everyone else and what Hermione was talking to him about earlier was entering his mind. Could he really teach everyone else what he was being taught and what he knew from earlier.

He had been able to become the triwizard champion through spells he could use that others couldn't. He threw Buffy a glance at this thought; he still hadn't talked to her about much personal, as she also hadn't. Their relationship was tentative at the best, more like teacher and student then friends.

He didn't know if he fully trusted her enough if she couldn't trust him enough. He wanted to share with her about the dreams he had learned from Dumbledore was from his connection to Voldermort but he couldn't. She had some sort of connection, he knew that, how else had she had the same dream as him. Put this together with her connection to Snape and the knowledge she possessed he didn't know if he could ever really trust her.

He shook his head at these thought and returned to punching instead of kicking. These workout sessions gave him way too much time to think.

* * *

Author note:

I know not much happened in this chapter but the next chapter will probably explain why I felt the need to write this. The next chapter for those wondering is going to be Christmas, it will be a little fluffy but I working up to something I promise.

Thanks again for the reviews; I can't believe I have nearly 200 reviews that is just like wow.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry was right in his assumption that he and Ron were staying over Christmas. He had welcomed the holidays with open arms. The last three weeks had been hell.

His trusting of Buffy or what little there was had diminished a fair deal. He had been given many detentions with Umbridge and when he told Buffy all she did was shrug it off and tell him to keep his cool.

Then there was the little fact that they, being Hermione, had decided to form a club called DA, which technically meant Defence association but they just said DA. They had held a meeting which had apparently been over heard and now there was a ban on all groups that weren't authorised. Not that that had stopped them.

They had had two official lessons before Christmas break began and he thought they had gone very well. Hermione had left making Harry promise to learn as much as he could for their next meeting.

Even though in the two times he had been teaching, he was still taking lessons from Buffy, he had kept it from her. Something inside just told him not to tell her. To him it made all the sense in the world, it wasn't like he owed her anything, right?

He shook his head as he realized it was5:30 on Christmas morning and he was having morbid thoughts. He got up slowly so as to avoid Ron who would eventually jump on his bed to wake him up.

He had a brief thought of whether Sirius would like the framed picture of them that Hermione snapped before he turned to the pile of presents at the end of his bed. Even at 15 years old he still felt his heart race a little bit at the thought of presents he was allowed to open.

He sat at the bottom of his bed contemplating whether to open them or wait for Ron. It was rare that he was up on Christmas day before Ron but he shrugged and then smiled at a thought. He reached over and grabbed the pillow behind him and lugged it at the sleeping form in the next bed. Ron shot up in a panic before lying back down with a glare for a second before gasping "Presents" and practically racing to the pile at the end of the bed.

He automatically started tearing through them.

Harry however settled for reaching for one at a time and calmly opening them.

He received a couple of books on defence from Hermione, A bag of sweets from Ron; Sirius had sent him a young picture of his parents and the marauders. He traces his fingers lightly over this present, smiling as the figures waved at him and Sirius and Remus were poking a hidden figure who he knew was Pettigrew.

It was ironic that Sirius had given him the same sort of present he had given him. He opened the next present which was another knitted jumper from Ron's mum, he laughed at that which made Ron look up and grin at him.

He looked over and saw he still had two presents. He grabbed the closet one and saw it was from Remus. He opened it carefully and found that like Hermione he had been given defence books. Guess the DA wasn't such a big secret for the order or Sirius had told him. He smiled and put it with the books Hermione had given him and reached for the last presents.

He looked curiously at his name written in handwriting he didn't recognize.

As he opened it, he saw around 20 letter tied in a bundle and one letter with the words _Read me first!_ Written on it.

He shrugged and opened the letter.

* * *

Dear Harry,

This probably seems like a cheap way to give you a present but I thought long and hard about what to give you. I trust you Harry with what I am sure is a secret you can keep. These letter are written over the period of time before I knew you were at Hogwarts, I am ashamed to say that I stopped writing when I found you were here and things happened which I didn't want to write down.

Anyway, the letters are my life, my reasons for the way I am. I just hope you can understand what I have been through and how I have turned out. I never forgot you Harry! I know it seems stupid that an 18nearly 19 year old writing to a 15 year old reassuring him that their friendship was real. But that is what I am doing. I saw the doubt in your eyes during the training sessions and I knew no matter what I told you, this is the only way you would believe me.

I have to admit that when I first starting sending these letters I thought you hated me. I was positive that the reason you weren't replying was because I left you. Can you forgive me?

But for the longest time, I only wrote you a letter when I needed to tell someone, even though I knew no one was reading them. So I guess this is me letting you know that there is someone out there who was thinking of you all those years you probably suffered.

I want you to know that you can trust me Harry. This is my symbol to you, I am not expecting anything in return. You don't have to tell me anything, I won't force you. I just want to be there for you, like you were for me all those years ago.

Remember when I broke my arm and when you found out, you picked some flowers out of your Aunts yard just to make me feel better.

Even though your Aunt went ballistic on you and wouldn't let you see me for a week afterwards. That is the person I remember. So when you read the letter try to remember we were friends at one stage so don't condemn me.

You are probably getting very curious by now what is in my letters, well your letters. I will finish this letter with a simple Merry Christmas. See you soon.

Love Buffy.

* * *

Harry stared down at the letter in a little shock. He looked over at Ron who was chewing on a Frog and ripping open what looked like his last present.

He picked up his letters and said "I'm just going to go somewhere before Breakfast." Ron looked up startled, looking like he had forgotton Harry was in the room and said "You ok?"

Harry nodded and said "Just have to do something."

He then walked out of the room and rushed out of the common room and up to the Room of Requirement. He needed somewhere to read these uninterrupted and comfortable and this was the only room he knew that had both.

He quickly pictured what he wanted and walked into the room. He sat on the couch in the middle of the room and slowly took the first letter out.

* * *

Author note: Oh I am beyond evil. Lol. Sorry just had to. Hehe. Hope you like. 


	27. Chapter 27

Buffy watched as the twins opened the presents under the tree with amusement. Sure they were 11 year olds but they sometimes acted like 5 year olds. She snuck a peek at Snape who was it seemed trying to hide a smile.

He confused her sometimes, his moods were worse than the 'stereotypical female'. The ones the males tried to paint females to be. He seemed so evil sometimes but than like before Christmas when he asked if he could join the twins for Christmas, he could seem so normal.

She wasn't too sure how she was supposed to take him. She shook her head at that thought and instead opened the present Dawn set on her lap. She smiled at the moving picture of her and the twins that Dawn had framed.

She looked at her watch and noticed it was nearing 9 o'clock which would mean that Harry would no doubt have read the letters by now. She had wondered many a times how he would react when he read them all. She had debated not giving them to him but as their training session went, he seemed to withdraw into himself more.

She just wanted to be honest and maybe rebuild the trust they had. It seemed silly the whole process of getting to know someone who was 3 years younger and had only known them when they were a child but that was what she was doing.

She looked up startled as Snape started laughing at something. Now that was an extremely creepy thing to watch.

* * *

Hogwarts

Harry sat at the breakfast table, his mind in a whirl. He wanted to go straight to the library and research the Slayer but on his way there he had run into Ron. So now they sat with a handful of students left at the school and in his case was attempting to eat.

The process of thinking going through his mind almost scared him.

_The Slayer…. Mental Institute? A Ploy? Went through so much? Lies? Wants to know me! Wrote to me about things important?_

_Lies? Needs me. Why? Hurting… Why me?_

_What if it is a trap? Voldermort? If it is real, so much pain. _

_What do I do? Can't tell Ron. Can't tell Hermione. Should tell…..Can't… _

_Need to research… If true…What then…. Talk? Listen? Explains the dream.. The absences.. _

_Not true….. Voldermort….Dumbledore…..The minister? Mental Institute… Could be still crazy? Would Dumbledore let someone crazy work here…. Not really working here anymore…__Maybe Minister found out she was crazy?_

_Burned down her Gym… Not safe.. No stupid thought… Need to research Hell mouth… Research Master.. If real… Explains the fighting ability.. Dumbledore would have to know…. _

_Can't tell Dumbledore…. He never told me…. If real…Need to see her…Talk…Understand… Why….._

"Huh what?" Harry said as a hand waved in front of his face. Ron laughed and said "Geez what planet did you go to? Asked whether you were going to finish that?"

He shook his head and said "I'm going to the library." Ron looked incredulous and said "It's Christmas Day! (his face darkened) Hermione got to you didn't she?"

He couldn't help but laugh as he walked away leaving the question unanswered.

* * *

#library#

_SLAYER_

_Into every generation, a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil ways, to cease their vicious ways, to prevent the end of the world. When one Slayer dies, the next one is called. The Slayer is prepared by the Watcher. One-on-one training allows the Slayer to focus on and fully respect her sacred duty. _

_The slayer is a myth that has been passed down in generations by Muggles in order to feel protected. See also Vampires._

_VAMPIRES_

_Demons ruled the Earth for eons -- until their purchase on this reality ran out. Way was made for mortal animals such as humans. The last demon to leave this reality fed off a human. Because their blood was mixed as such, he was a human form possessed by the demon soul. He bit another and another, and soon more and more walked the Earth. They feed. They kill some and mix their blood with others to make more of their kind. They are waiting for the animals to die out and the old ones to return._

_There are also different degrees of Vampires. The Masters (See Aurelius line, Master), The Childe and the minions (See minions). The master vampires are the hardest to eliminate and should only be handled by Aurors. _

_It is written that the Vampire slayer (See Slayer) plunges a stake in the demons heart in order to extinguish it. However Wizards that have come across Vampires have a variety of Spells that can be used. _

_A cross will ward off vampires because it is a symbol of light while a vampire is a symbol of darkness. A cross will burn the vampire's skin if he or she touches it. Cloves of garlic also ward off vampires. _

_If fully exposed to sunlight or fully immersed in either fire or holy water, vampires will explode into dust and smoke. __Beheading with a simple cutting spell is common among wizards. The spell accendo will make the vampire catch fire. A powerful version of the Lumos Spell can be used to create a smaller version of the sun. _

_THE MASTER_

_The Master was an ancient vampire, who celebrated the Old Ones, a race of demons who walked the earth before humanity. These Old Ones were under the Hellmouth (See Hellmouth) and it was the Master's wish to free them and let them roam the Earth again. The Master tried to open the Hellmouth in 1937, but a huge earthquake rocked the area, trapping most of the town, and the Master himself. Not much is currently known about this Master Vampire._

_HELLMOUTH_

_The Hellmouth can be defined as a mystical portal between realities or as a gateway to other hell dimensions. Strange and mystical occurrences and demonic activity converge above the Hellmouth. There are currently two known Hellmouths, situated in Cleveland and Sunnydale, in America. The Ministry of Magic keeps a close eye on these towns._

* * *

Harry sat back and only had two words to say "Bloody Hell"…

* * *

Author note:

Sorry but I thought it was interesting. If you look up slayer handbook in Google I used that for some of my references. I changed it a little to suit my story but not much. Sorry about the long time waiting well not that long but longer than usual. Had a little case of Writers block, might have something to do with my parents coming in 11 days, little excited haven't seen them in like 5 months.

Anyway you guy all rock I got like over 200 reviews now, totally new thing for me. So thanks heaps and keep telling me if it sucks or if it is good cause hey I can't judge my own writing. So I need to know.


	28. Chapter 28

Buffy heard the humming and walked toward the dark forest that contridicted itself as it was bathed in sunlight. She saw Harry suddenly appear next to her and she looked at him startled and said "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged at her and she said quietly "Someone is close." So they walked side by side together.

She looked startled when she saw a young Cayden smiling eerily at her and he sang in a quiet soft voice.

"If you go out in the woods today, you're in for a big surprise."

He stopped and pointed to a younger Dawn who was a little way down in a blue dress smiling at Buffy. Buffy looked at Harry who seemed content to just stare curiously at both of them, so she motioned that they should follow.

They walked to Dawn who suddenly started skipping and singing.

"Follow the yellow brick road, Follow the yellow brick road"

"She's there, She's there, She's there……"

"Follow the yellow brick road, Follow the yellow brick, Follow the yellow brick, Follow the yellow brick road"

The Sun suddenly disappeared and the moon shone bright above them

Harry turned to Buffy and said quietly "You have very strange dreams."

Buffy shrugged and continued to follow Dawn when Dawn suddenly morphed into Cayden and a younger version of Harry suddenly appeared together and they both turned around with a grim expression and sang in the eerie voice.

"So if you go out in the woods tonight you better not close your eyes."

Then suddenly Glory with a creepy looking man that Buffy that She thought was Voldemort emerged out of the shadows behind Cayden and Glory said "Hello Precious, I've been looking for you."

As Glory brought a knife to Cayden throat and the creepy man did the same to young Harry, when the first blood dripped down Buffy woke up to herself screaming.

* * *

She sat there for a minute breathing deeply in and out before the door burst open and Harry was standing in front of her looking confused. Buffy looked at him calmly and said "When did you arrive?" 

He was very pale as he said "Late last night. Are you alright? I heard you scream?"

Buffy stared at him a little suspicious not too sure if he had the same dream and if he did why exactly they were sharing dreams. She spoke in a steady voice and said "I had a bad dream…"

Harry seemed to pale more as he said "With the creepy singing and the slashing of throats." At her nod he sat down heavily on her bed and said "Bloody hell…."

Buffy smiled for the first time and said "Yeah my thoughts exactly."

They sat there for a few minutes before Buffy said "So how you feeling?" Harry looked at her straight in the eyes and said "A little confused." Buffy leant back into the pillow and said "tell me about it!"

He smiled a small smile and said "I looked up the information about the slayer in the library; you're supposed to be a myth. Although the demons you said you fought are real enough. And now we're sharing dreams. A little confusing…"

Buffy smiled again and said "Well your Minister knows I am real, as does Dumbledore. The Oh so Great Minister decided I was too much a threat to be teaching the students, well assistant teaching anyway, so you get the privilege instead."

Harry said quietly "Some privilege" but he shot her a grin to show he was joking and she cuffed him gently on the head and said "HEY!" He gave a small laugh but then frowned and said "The letters they made up for a lot, but the trust thing, it wasn't really about just the letters. It's been years since I've known you. I can't just suddenly start trusting and talking and doing all the best friend stuff just like that."

Buffy nodded and said "Yeah that's cool. (She saw him look uncomfortable) look Harry, I'm not pushing for anything. It takes time to build a friendship and I'm cool with that. But even though we're not the great of friends right now, we could be. But for now I'm alright with whatever you want."

He nodded and said "Well right now, I kind of want to know why we're sharing a dream, that's the second one."

She smiled a tight smile and said "Well the first one was sharing the Voldemort connection right? (at his startled expression) Dumbledore told me." He looked slightly angry at that and Buffy knew what he was thinking and said "Look Dumbledore only told me because I was freaking over the connection with the dreams. You already knew about the Voldy connection because you're taking the whole occuml… Protecting the mind thing with Snape and I knew that because Snape for some reason decided I should learn it too and he had to tell me you were taking them cause I didn't exactly trust Snape enough to enter my mind."

Harry looked confused again and Buffy once again launched into an explanation "Look, my mind, I just don't like the idea of people being in it. I'm not saying you shouldn't trust Snape. I don't trust anyone with the going into my mind. Hell I still don't. I, like you have some trust issues. Things I'm not ready to discuss."

Harry nodded again and said "What's the second connection then?"

Buffy grimaced and said "That would be a slayer dream. I don't think that was Voldemort connection, but I think you had a cameo from the obvious. Your big bad has joined forced with my big bad. Although somehow I think there is a little more going on then that. Voldy from what I gather wouldn't be big on the worshipping of my big bad. And from what small info I know about my big bad, she doesn't exactly play well with others. So maybe if we're lucky she will wipe Voldy out and then I wipe her out. Or maybe they will wipe each other out, that would be nice."

Harry gapped at her and said "Wait. So you're uh 'big bad' might be able to wipe Voldy,er Voldemortout? Is that even possible? Who is she? How does she have the power to do that? And what about that song doesn't that mean they are in the forbidden forest?"

Buffy laughed,although below the surface she was freaking out but didn't want Harry to worry about something that was her problem. She merely said "Look don't worry about her. (At his face) Ok look let's put this down to not ready to talk about thing but will tell you eventually. I'm sure you have stuff like that. You know secrets, things only you and a select few know about? It isn't a trust thing but a less people know the less people that can get hurt. Understand?"

Harry understood but it didn't stop the fact that she was keeping something from him. But then again he was keeping quite a lot from her and she had trusted him with a lot more than he had trusted her.

The things that made him not trust had diminished a fair amount. The slayer thing explained away quite a bit. The letters explained. Even the Snape thing he could understand, although didn't mean he had to like it. Yes he understood that Snape was her brother and sister's father but this was the man that tormented him every chance he got. Was there a law saying he had to like this situation? Hell no! But what he still couldn't understand was the connection she seemed to have with Snape. The fact that they seemed to like each other as friends and were civil to each other. Snape was evil, there was nothing that told him otherwise.

Then there was the Umbridge fact. Buffy had brushed off the detentions like they were nothing and she had left him with Umbridge. Put them together and the fact that a slayer turned evil could be real bad and he could easily come to the conclusion that Buffy might just be playing him. She could have joined Snape and Umbridge and setting him against Voldermort.

But of course then there was the facts. That she was the slayer, a warrior for the light, They were sharing dreams which seemed real, Dumbeldore trusted herand she didn't seem that evil.

He sighed and looked up at her and then at his watch which showed it was 6:30am. He said softly "Yeah I understand. I'm going to go get ready for breakfast. Not going to get any more sleep." She waved him off and he slid quietly out her door. He walked down the hallway and to Sirius' door and knocked quietly. Upon hearing a soft "Come" he entered and sat next to his Godfather who was lying on the bed looking at him through sleep filled eyes.

He smiled at the sight and said softly "Hey can we talk?"

Sirius smiled sleepily at his godson and said "Harry, What time is it?" He bit his lip and said "half past six." Sirius yawned and said "Guessing it must be pretty serious if you're willing to be up at this hour."

Harry chuckled at the unintentional pun and said "I just need someone as a sounding board and you're the only person I really trust."

Sirius smiled at this and sat up a little and put his arms around Harry and said "And I will always be here to be your sounding board."

He broke into a full out smile and said "Yeah?"

Sirius ruffled his hair and said "You betcha kiddo."

* * *

Author note: I am actually pretty proud of this chapter. Which means it most likely sucks. Anyway I hope you like the song, I like it. Again which will mean it will probably suck. Lol., Anyway this is a longer chapter since I took longer to update once again. But hey inspiration hit and this chapter is now up. Hope you like and it doesn't actually suck. Can you tell my self esteem is kind of low?lol. Anywho feel free to raise my self esteem and tell me what you think. But not pushing you cause it is your choice and I don't push for things like that. Lol. 'Hint hint' :-) 


	29. Chapter 29

Cayden skipped over the creakythird step and was about to continue down when he heard the low murmuring indicating people talking. A quick check of his watch showed it was 2:30 in the morning and definitely not the usual time for people to be up and about.

He did a quick check of his surrounding and saw one of the twins extendable ears tucked in one of the notches in the wall. He grabbed it and quickly put it on and watched as it snaked its way towards the occupants in the other room.

In seconds he could hear the conversation.

"So you say these dreams of yours, they have been occurring more frequently?" Cayden knew this voice was Giles and he leant closer to the wall. "The first was just Buffy watching mine, but after that we kind of got sucked in and were physically there." Harry's voice. "Yeah Giles, it was way weird to suddenly wake well dream that I'm in the Dursley' house again." Buffy's voice. "Are you sure these dreams are prophetic?"

"Hmm maybe it is time to tell him?"

Buffy said "No no way, he can't know! He wouldn't understand." Cayden could almost picture Giles' frown as he said "Really Buffy! You're not giving him enough credit, if what your dreams imply, then he has every right to know."

A new voice interrupted and Cayden could only assume it was Sirius, "Mr Giles, I'm not too sure if he is actually ready to hear this, if ever. I know I am new to this, and I don't know any of you very well but thinking in the mind of a 12 year old, it isn't something I would want to know."

Cayden looked up at this, a 12 year old and a boy that Buffy is protective of, there weren't many possibilities for that. It had to be him.

He heard Buffy sigh as she said "How do you tell someone that they don't exsist, not technically, that their whole life is a lie, there just this key that if used will rip the dimensions apart. It isn't something you can just tell someone."

Cayden felt his breath catch in his throat. A key, a thing, a lie…. His life… He shook his head, no, no jumping to conclusions; it didn't mean it was him.

He heard Harry get up as he said "Think of it this way, how would you like this sort of news kept from you, He's your brother, he has a right to know if some evil thing is out to get him. Hell I wish someone had told me earlier about Voldermort. Stop thinking everyone is too young. Giles' is right, he needs to know."

Cayden knew he had gone pale, there was no denying it now, and they were talking about him.

He wasn't a real person but how could that be? He could remember being around Harry when he was 3 and 4 with Dawn dragging him to bug Buffy. He could remember climbing that tree in LA to get the red balloon stuck in it to give to Dawn but falling and breaking his arm. He could remember his whole life. And it was all a lie.

He had tuned out for a minute but then suddenly the words of his sister brought him back.

"He doesn't exist; he is just a thing, a key."

He ripped the extendable ear off his ear and stuffed it back in its hidey whole and went quietly as he could back up the stairs. The tears were pouring down his face. He wasn't real; his sister didn't even warrant him as a human. She didn't care….

Harry nearly shouted back "How could you say something about your brother?" Buffy glared at him and said "If you would let me finish! This is what he will think if we tell him that he is this key. He's my little brother. That is all he has ever been to me, my family. I love him and I want to protect him. Give him a childhood. I don't want him thinking that the only reason I love him is because of some memories these monks put in my head.

I don't care about that! All I care about is protecting my family and making sure they live."

The others stared at her a little shocked but nodded their heads in agreement. She sighed again and said "Look I get that you think he needs to know the truth. But some times the truth just hurts us more than it helps. Like Sirius said what 12 year old wants to know this kind of stuff. (At Harry's look) yes I get you would but you were brought up differently than Cayden. Your household wasn't the kind that nurtured you. Hell you should never have been put there in the first place. Cayden he thinks differently than most kids and I like that about him. I don't want him to change."

Harry slumped down in his seat in frustration; Buffy just didn't understand how it felt to be kept in the dark. How it felt to be a kid and knowing that that is the reason you weren't being told stuff.

He got up from the table and said "Well if we're done discussing this, I'm going to go back to sleep." Giles nodded and waved him off and turned back to the other two at the table.

Harry shrugged and walked towards his room where sleep awaited.

* * *

Giles turned back to Buffy and said "So this dream, you're sure?" Buffy nodded and said "yes she is planning on attacking with Voldy when school starts back up." Sirius leant forward and said "But why are they working together."

Buffy shrugged a second before saying "My guess is while they probably aren't really working together, they're sharing beneficial information. Glory probably figures it's a win win situation. Though in the end one of them is going to double cross the other." Giles said "One can only Hope... What do you plan to do?" Buffy smiled and said "What we always do?"

Sirius frowned at this and said "And that is?"

Buffy looked at him and grinned as she said "we fight!"

* * *

Author note: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like, next chapter should be soon. Sorry about the delays. 


	30. Chapter 30

Dawn sleepily heard a noise but that wasn't what woke her up. No it was the strange feeling that something wasn't right.

She got up slowly and slid her feet in her slippers and quietly left the room. She wasn't surprised when she saw a shadow turn the corner to the stairs. She followed as quietly as she could but each time she rounded the corner she saw the person slip around another corner. Now she was well and truly curious.

She hesitated at the door leading outside but upon holding her wand tighter she slipped out the door.

When she saw who it was creeping out she simply said in a loud whisper "Where are you going?"

When he turned around she bit back a gasp. She hadn't seen him cry since their mum had died and now here he was with tear tracks running down his face holding a duffle bag.

She stepped closer to him and said quietly "You're running away!" It wasn't really a question but it hung in the air between them.

He nodded slowly and Dawn could only narrow her eyes in confusion and said "Why?"

He sighed and looked much older than their 12 years and said "I can't tell you."

At these words something inside her snapped as she said "What do you mean you can't tell me? We've told each other everything since we could talk. I'm your sister of course you can tell me."

He looked at her sadly and said "No you're not."

She stood still and stared at him like he was an idiot and said "RIIGGHTT, I'm not your sister, and tinkerbell is real. Did you hit your head?"

He gave her a tight grin and said "Ask Buffy? I'm sure she will tell you how I'm not real, just a thing." Dawn was confused again and said "You're leaving because you had a fight with Buffy, Are you DAFT? Seriously because that has to be the stupidest reason to leave in the entire world!"

She heard him mumble shut up as he turned his back on her but she was too quick and grabbed hold of his arm and said "You're 12 years old, where do you think you will go?"

He shrugged and said "What does it matter I'm not real."

She stood still again and this time he started run walking but stumbled on some rocks and fell with a cry of pain. She rushed forward and was by his side in seconds brushing the rocks from his hands.

She shook her head at him and said "This is stupid, come back inside and we'll fix your hands up and talk."

He shook his head as another batch of tears started climbing down his face and said "It doesn't matter, I'm not real, don't you get it, none of this (he pointed to the specks of blood seeping from the cuts the rock made) is real, the pain I feel, not real, the blood, not real, I'm not real."

Dawn shook her head at him and said "Don't be stupid!"

He pushed her away and said "I heard them talking about me, about what I am, you don't get it Dawn, all the memories we have, they aren't real. They put it in my head, in your head, in everyone's. I'm just some fake brother who shouldn't exist, some key."

Dawn was now in shock, she knew about the key of course, everyone was talking about it. They knew Glory was after this key but no one knew what or where it was. Now Cayden was claiming to be it in a public street at 3 in the morning.

She hissed at him "Shut up". Then in a normal voice said "Even if you are, you're still my brother, I don't care about some fake memories, Our blood is the same. We're twins Cay, Our Blood is identical. Look." She picked up one of the sharp rocks and much to the shock to her brother proceeded to cut a small nick in her hand.

She grabbed hand and pointed to their blood and said "See exactly the same." Cayden took a breath to calm himself before letting Dawn lead him back into the House.

She gave him a smile but inside she was in turmoil. This whole situation was wrong, He had always been the one to protect her, calm her down, and make her see sense. The way Cayden was acting was like he didn't believe anything anymore. She sighed as he sat down on the chair in the kitchen looking blankly in front of him. She knew he wasn't seeing anything and that she probably should get someone to help. Buffy and the others would have just gotten to bed if her calculations were right.

She took one last look at Cayden and said "I'm going to go get some bandages, don't move!"

Cayden nodded blankly at her before continuing to stare ahead.

She sighed again but rushed up the stairs, intent on dragging her sister out of her bed and talk some sense into their brother.

* * *

Buffy and just fallen asleep when Dawn started shaking her awake. Her eyes were open in a second and she was ready to battle whatever was around. Upon seeing Dawn she relaxed and said "What?"

Dawn rolled her eyes and said "Cayden is down stairs trying to run away because you said he wasn't real, just a thing. I don't think I am very good at convincing him otherwise."

Buffy sprang up again and rushing out the door before Dawn could say a word.

She stared at the door her sister had exited in shock before following suit and rushing down stairs.

She had half expected to find Cayden gone but when she got down there, she found him encircled in Buffy's arms and crying really hard.

She went to his back and encircled her arms around him too, therefore encasing him in a sister sandwich.

Buffy was whispering words which she was just able to make out. "It doesn't matter what you are, you're still our brother." She heard Cayden sob back "You said I wasn't real." Buffy squeezed him tighter and whispered "No I said that would be how you would feel. You a real otherwise I wouldn't be able to hug you."

Dawn felt tears of sympathy run down her face when Cayden said "I don't understand this, everything I know is a lie. WHY!" Buffy pulled out of the hug and looked him in the face and said "These feelings we have, there real, I love you, you and Dawn, and you're my only family. You have to believe in what you feel otherwise nothing is real. The memories we have may not be real, but we feel they are, so they are."

Dawn then said "Family isn't always about blood, look at Harry! Buffy thinks of him as a brother." Cayden looked down, the tears finally stopping and said "Why me?" Buffy smiled and said "Everyone has a destiny; we don't get to choose what we are, look at me!" Cayden nodded slowly and said softly"I'm sorry." Buffy shook her head and wiped his tears with her hand and said "You've got nothing to be sorry for. I suppose I should have listened to Harry and told you. I'm sorry for not trusting you with this."

Dawn put her hand in his and squeezed his hand and said "You're not going to try to run again are you?" He shook his head and said "It's just so confusing. I mean, I go from being a nearly 12 year old with a older sister who is a slayer and younger sister who is a pain in my butt". Dawn let out a "Hey" and whacked him in the head with her hand and then said "You're only like a minute older." He gave her a smile and then frowned a little and said "And now I'm this key thing. It just….It's a lot to take in."

Buffy sighed and said "If you want we can talk to Giles tomorrow and he can tell you more about this. I think you both need to sleep though before Molly has my hide."

Dawn grinned and said "I don't know it might be interesting staying up and see what Mrs Weasley does to you." Buffy pouted at her and said "You're so mean."

Cayden merely got up dragging Dawn with him and said softly "Night Buffy." Dawn threw Buffy a look that conveyed how worried she was before following, well being dragged by her brother up the stairs.

Buffy shook her head, and slowly lowered it in her hands and muttered "Yep, that went well".

* * *

Meanwhile back on the street an unseen Snake slithered away quite proud of what it had found out.

* * *

So sappy I know but now I actually know where I am going with this story, just took me like 30 chapters to work out where I want to go. Hope you like the reaction. It's different to how Dawn reacted because well Cayden is a different person who views things differently. I didn't really see him cutting himself on purpose, little dramatic for him. And remember the whole Snake's being able to see the Key, doesn't mean he heard anything cause i am not too sure if snake's even understand human talk.

Hope it was ok of a reaction though. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and still reviewing, you all keep me wanting to write.


	31. Chapter 31

They had been back at the castle for 3 days and Buffy was starting to panick. The dreams with Harry were getting less frequent and weren't providing useful information. They were fairly certain the attack was going to take place in 4 days but other than that they weren't sure of anything.

Dumbledore had upped the protection charms and enlisted the company of Aurors but Buffy didn't know if that was enough.

Cayden was strangely calm about these events but Dawn was in frenzy, always coming and asking if there was news. Harry could be found in the library constantly researching, although once he seemed to just disappear.

Buffy had a feeling he was doing something that he didn't want to tell her but she merely shrugged it off as being something that would be important later, for now there was too much to worry about.

* * *

Cayden had taken to sitting behind Hagrid's house stroking Fang's fur just before dinner. He went there to think and because it was quiet and no one was around. Albeit he had only been there three times considering it was the start of term.

He found himself sitting there after the first night when Dawn and Buffy were talking and didn't notice him watching. Dawn was getting more nervous as each day passed. At least during the holidays, although tense, they were able to forget about the upcoming attack.

He sighed out loud and shifted a little as fang rested his head on his lap. He had talked to Giles a lotduring the holidays, trying to work out how he fit into this world, the big picture along with the small.

He knew that yes he was created into this human shell but for all purposes he was human. He also had a great deal of power within him which one day he would be able to access. Giles told him that he may feel he isn't real but he only had to look in his heart to realize that there wasn'ttruth to those words .

He smiled slightly at that before standing up and giving fangs head one more scratch before making his way to the dining hall.

* * *

The twins strangely enough had formed a truce of some sort with their house. They were neither accepted nor ridiculed. Their house mates instead seemed to be both wary and polite when they were near. The effect of having the feared potion professor as a father seemed to work towards them.They had friends from the other houses, although to tell the truth it was just from Gryffindor and was the Weasleys , Hermione and Harry. It was a little hard not to form friendships when you are constantly together in one house.

* * *

Harry watched as Cayden sat down next to his sister and gave her a small smile. He gave Harry a quick look before starting to eat the meal in front of him.

Harry found it curious how different he seemed to act now that he knew what he was. It was kind of like watching a mouse that knows a cat is nearby. Everyone in their little group was worried, not about Cayden, they didn't know, but about what was coming. They were all acting antsy and were constantly on guard, if it wasn't so tense, it would probably be funny.

He sighed out loud only to have Ron turn and say "What's wrong?" He shrugged and said quietly "We're in the first three days of term and already I feel like their's a weight on my chest." Ron patted him sympathetically on his back before turning back to his food and digging in.

He had to smile at the predictability of Ron, when food was involved he had a one track mind.

* * *

Next Day

Classes went very slowly for Cayden and he wasn't too sure why. History of Magic was especially dull and it was all he could do not to fall asleep. Although his sister was asleep within the first few minutes of their professor talking. That worried him a little, he knew she wasn't sleeping very well, he didn't know how he knew but he knew.

At the end of the day it was all he could do not to run to the place behind Hagrid's house. The calming effect of no one around and being able to stare in the woods soothed him instantly. He was able to reflect on what he had learnt or not learnt with ease.

It was during his reflection that he didn't hear the sound of Fang growling but he was well aware when the dog suddenly bounded away from him in fright.

He was instantly on his feet with his wand out but could do nothing as a beautiful blonde stepped out from the edge of the woods smiling at him.

The fear coiled in his belly at the knowledge of Glory being so close and his stupidity for being so far from the school.

Glory smiled at him and said "My how you've grown." He frowned at this and started to back up when she put a finger up and said "Tut tut, wouldn't want to do anything stupid after all… Jinx.. (A very ugly creature came out holding something behind him.) You might not see little sis again." At this Cayden saw Dawn looking at him with wide eyed terror with tears running down her face. There was blood running down the side of her face and he noticed that she seemed to be favouring her left leg more than her right.

He didn't understand how she managed to get Dawn but he knew he wouldn't let anything happen to his sister. He said quietly "Let her go and I will go willingly."

At these words Glory smiled like she had won the lottery and turned to the creepy looking thing and said "See a little persuasion is all it takes. Let the girl go."

Dawn half ran to Cayden and said "Don't". He simply smiled and said "Tell Buffy." And walked over to Glory with determination in his eyes.

He gave his sister one last smile before he took hold of the port key in her hand and felt the familiar tugging.

* * *

Dawn let out a "No" Before running back to the castle; well it was more of a hobbling because the more she walked on her ankle she found the more it hurt. The blood was in her eyes now.

She knew it was her fault Cayden had gone, but she had been outside watching Harry practice Quiddich some hours ago when she had felt something go over her mouth. She had tried to scream but no heard her or saw. She had woken to the blonde lady hovering over her smiling a creepy smile.

Glory as she eventually told her said that she was bait and not to worry she wouldn't be here long. She had gone on and on about how disgusting the Hogwarts robes were until Dawn had finally asked what she was bait for. Glory had turned and smiled sweetly before she said "well your brother of course. Wouldn't want my key to run away now would I?"

She had automatically stated "You'll never get him" Then she had been hit in the head causing her to hit the wall and twisting her ankle painfully. She had blacked out after that and when she awoke they were in the forest and the creepy minion guy had been dragging her forward and tears had sprung in her eyes.

It wasn't any good and Buffy was going to kill her but she made her way into the castle and noticed no one was around which meant that dinner had started.

Her vision was starting to go wonky as the pain increased with every step but she had to tell Buffy.

* * *

Buffy was sitting talking to Dumbledore when she first noticed Cayden and Dawn seemed to be a little late but she knew Cayden had been turning up late since the start of term so she wasn't too worried.

Her first indication that something was wrong was when she heard a gasp and then she heard a voice screaming her name.

She was on her feet and moving towards her sister in mere seconds.

The sight before her made her move even quicker. She was by her side when Dawn collapsed but not before saying "Glory's got Cayden."

* * *

Author note: You guys are going to kill me aren't you! I hope you like though. I know it is a little fragmented, it jumps around a bit but I hope you get the idea.

I seem to have lost a few reviewers but I figure as long as someone reviews it makes me want to try to write faster. So thanks to Lady Saffron of the Daggers, bloodytear89, SlaYeRGiRLkaL, Lightdemondarkangel. If I missed anyone thanks to you too. You guys rock.


	32. Chapter 32

Voldemort was beyond Angry. He paced up and down in front of the woman in front of him before practically screaming "I want him now!"

Glory merely inspected her nails and said "Well then go get him."

He stared at her like she was an idiot and gritted out "WE had a deal…"

She smiled at him and stated "The deal was you find me my key and I get you the boy, your snake found me the key not you."

Voldemort clenched his hand around his wand tightly and when Wormtail entered the room he pointed his wand and said "Crucio". Relieved of a little frustration he turned back to the woman and said "I want that Prophecy!" She rolled her eyes and said "Yes well, from what you have said, just go into that ministry thingy and grab it then! You don't need the boy for that!"

Voldemort's mouth tightened, he so desperately wanted to be able to bring pain to this woman but in this form she was impervious to wand magic.

He sighed out loud, if it wasn't the fact that she could easily go into the school and grab Potter out, he would have no need for her. He could just wait until she turned into that mudblood form and finish her but no the fact that she was a god made their truce so tempting.

Two months she had that brat locked in his dungeon but in a week she would be out of his hair and still she hadn't kept her end of the bargain.

He picked up a bottle near him and threw it at the wall, feeling some satisfaction when it exploded in a million pieces. He turned to her then and said "Fine I will go, but you will keep your end of this agreement and get the boy, before the ritual!"

Glory merely looked up at him and waved and hand and said "Whatever!"

Voldemort turned around in a huff much in a way a small child would act and strode out of the room yelling "WORMTAIL". The figure still on the floor got up slowly and scampered after his master.

* * *

Harry woke in a sweat. This was the clearest his dreams had ever been and it scared him. In the last two months his occlumency had waned to say the least, the stress just made it more difficult to clear his mind. 

Since Cayden had been captured everything had started going wrong .

Buffy had collapsed with Dawn and been taken to Madam Pomfrey. They both for some reason didn't wake up for a week much to the panic of Giles.

When they did come to, Buffy was all set to go on a rescue mission only the information they had didn't help them. They had no idea where to start so Buffy had been patrolling the forest night after night trying to pick up some clues. More often then not she encountered some dangerous creature and returned badly hurt.

Dawn was a walking zombie, she barely talked to anyone and if she heard Cayden's name she would burst into tears and run out of the room.

Giles was in the library every single day up to all hours of the night researching the ritual and how to stop it and how to kill Glory.

Harry however was still teaching his DA group but he now had more time than ever much to his disgust.

He had been thrown off the Quiddich team along with the Weasley twins because Malfoy not only starting insulting Cayden and Dawn but then starting suggesting things about Hermione and lastly Harry's parents. He managed to shrug most of it off until Malfoy went for the kill.

Umbridge had strode into the room when McGonagall had been punishing him and declared him along with the Weasley twins to be banned for life from Quiddich.

So much had happened in the last two months and now to top it off, going from his dream; it was all going to come to an end next week. But that wasn't what was troubling him. The fact that Voldemort said something about a prophecy and he was going after it.

What was this prophecy? He shook his head, it didn't matter, all that mattered was going to Dumbledore and telling him about the dream. Dumbledore would know. He nodded before grabbing some paper and writing it down. He would tell him during the DA lesson. Hermione had starting helping with the teaching recently and she wanted to try to teach the light spell that Buffy was going to teach them in first term.

It was the best time to talk to him because it was after dinner when he was relaxed and no one tended to bother him.

With that in his mind, he fell back into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Same Day after Dinner outside Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Harry had been through a dozen combination of lollies before he finally said " I don't bloody know! Err Mars Bar!" When it started to open he stared at in shock and said "Are you serious!" Before he shook his head and hopped on the step and started up. 

When he entered he saw Dumbledore sitting over his desk looking at a parchment and scribbling on another piece next to it. He coughed and Dumbledore merely kept writing and said "Have a seat Harry."

Harry wasn't shocked, after all the headmaster always seemed to know what was going around.

He sat quietly for a few seconds before he said "I had a dream about Voldemort last night that left me with questions."

The headmaster looked up now and said quietly "I see and they would be." Harry looked down before continuing "He said something about a prophecy that he and I can only get and that he was going to get it while Glory had to keep her bargain and get me."

Dumbledore looked at him with concern written on his face and he put his quill down before he said "What else was in this dream?"

Harry sat up further in the seat and said "The ritual is taking place next week, Cayden he is still alive but being kept in a basement. I.. I don't think Glory is affected by wand magic."

Dumbledore looked startled at this information and said "You're sure?" He nodded and the headmaster put his hand to his beard and scratched it as he said "That explains how Cayden was able to be taken through the wards set up."

Harry didn't realize it would include that and suddenly panic started to swell inside him and he said "If Voldemort gets this prophecy then Glory can just come into Hogwarts and get me. Sir, do you know what it says?"

Harry saw a flicker of something he didn't recognise on the headmaster's face as he said "I do, I am going totell younow, Harry, and you have to understand that I kept this from you to give you a normal childhood. Something is going to happen in the next few moments that are going to have an impact on you. Listen carefully; we only have a few minutes. I heard this prophecy first hand,

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES. . . .BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES. . . .AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT. . . . . . .AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES . . . .THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES"

Harry felt himself pale as he said "That doesn't mean it is me." Dumbledore nodded and said "There was another who it could have been but Harry, Voldemort Chose you, you were marked. I'm sorry that I am telling you this now, but things are about to change and I won't have this opportunity again. Harry, you have to tell Mr. Giles what I have told you…"

Before he could continue,Harry interupted and said "so does that mean that . . . that one of us has got to kill the other one . . . in the end?"

He knew the headmaster was going to say something but at that moment Umbridge, the Minister of Magic and 2 Aurors entered the room. Harry looked up at them in shock and Umbridge merely stared at him for a second before turning to the Minister and said "See he is even having a meeting with the Main supporter of this Army."

Harry stared at her blankly and his mind just couldn't process what she was saying. However she wasn't done and she said "Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest for attempting to remove the Minister of Magic and building your own army. Harry Potter you are to be expelled for continuing to have a club that was against the rules."

Dumbledore looked at her humbly and said "And you have proof of this discretion on Harry's part?" Umbridge looked enraged and said "Of course I do, bring in the girl."

In walked Marietta with her head down and Harry felt his heart clench in a panic at this. Umbridge said "Go on, girl tell them what you know." Marietta merely lifted her head a little and Harry saw the purple dots forming a word he couldn't see. He nearly laughed at this; Hermione was getting really good with hexes.

She didn't say a word and Umbridge finally said "Fine I will tell you then. This girl came to me and told me about a secret little meeting Harry Potter had been holding. She said if I went there at 7pm tonight I would find them in a room that Potter found. Now when I got there they had obviously been tipped off because they had Run off. However in the roomI found this piece of paper."

Harry looked at saw to his shock the list with people's name and that Ron had as a joke written Dumbledore's Army on it. Harry looked at the headmaster with guilt but the Headmaster was just smiling and said "Ah yes well you see there is actually no reason to expel Harry here, because after all this was there first real meeting isn't that right Marietta?"

Marietta slowly nodded her head much to the shock of Harry and Umbridge, The head master smiled and said "See, no harm done then."

Umbridge however said "They still broke the rules; I have a written confession from someone who overheard them in the three broomsticks planning this club..."

Dumbledore shook his head and said "Yes but that wasn't against the rules was it." The Minister of Magic finally spoke up and said "Now see here, we all know that this rule is real so stop trying to go around it. Aurors, arrest him."

Dumbledore shook his head and said "I wouldn't do that if I were you. This rule was created after this meeting if I am correct. So then they weren't breaking any rules."

Umbridge looked angry and said "Yes but they had a meeting tonight." Dumbledore smiled and said "Ahhh but young Harry has been in this room with me the entire time from dinner to now. So you have no evidence."

McGonagall entered at this point and looked quite rushed as she said "What is going on here?"

The Minister looked at her before turning back to the Headmaster and said "Well even so, there is evidence that you are plotting against the Ministry."

Dumbledore nodded and said "I never denied that." The Minister and Umbridge looked very proud of themselves and said "Arrest Dumbledore."

McGonagall and Harry both yelled out "No" and pulled out their wands only to have the Headmaster say "Don't! McGonagall I need you here, and Harry you too." Both Professor and student stared at him in disbelief before the Minister got annoyed and motioned for the Aurors to continue.

Dumbledore quickly shot off a few curses which knocked one of the Aurors and the Minister and Umbridge out. He looked at the last of the Aurors who Harry finally recognised as Kingsly who wasapartof the order and said "Sorry, I am going to have to curse you too." He nodded and Dumbledore quickly cursed him and then turned to Harry and said "Remember what I said." He then turned to McGonagall who was gapping at him and said "Well my dear, I leave the school is your good hands." And then he disappeared in a swirl of silver light.

Harry looked down at his hands in horror. Too much had happened in such a short time and he didn't know what to do.

* * *

Author note: Ok yes I know it is different to the book, but not only have I not read the book in way too long but it should be different cause it is a different story. Just so you know too, I am not including the half blood prince story line in this at all. So no Horcruxs (spelling?) or any of that. You will see where this is going and I hope you don't kill me. Although you will kill for what I say next. 

This is a bigger update because I am going to Tokyo for a week again. Sorry but my parents are coming to visit and I am meeting them there and spending the week there. After that I will update again. Sorry but no access to computer means no access to internet. I hope you enjoyed and aren't too mad about this chapter especially since it was mainly about Harry. But it gave you the information I needed you to know. Also as you read it has been two months since Cayden was taken. Will give a Buffy Dawn perspective when I get back.

Thanxs to SLaYeRGirLkaL, Bloodytear89, Lady Saffron of the Daggers, Lightdemondarkangel, enchantedlight, Toniboo and Allen Pitt. You all rock for continuing to Review!


	33. Chapter 33

Standing in front of Glory swinging a hammer over and over again made all the pain and tension of the last two months give her more fuel to add to her fire of hatred for this creature in front of her.

She had driven her self to the point of no return trying to work out where Cayden could be. She couldn't find one scrap of information and the dreams; well they only showed glimpses to keep her looking for him.

Dawn, well Dawn was somewhere behind her fighting Glory's minions with Willow, Faith, Giles, Harry and the order of the Phoenix. The Wizards were taking on the other Wizards and the less powerful were fighting off the minions.

She had been dead set against them joining her but in the end she had no choice, she needed them to fight off the others so she could distract Glory.

It was strange that she was back in Sunnydale, back where everything happened trying to protect her family again. Yes they found that Glory was back in Sunnydale with Voldemort standing beside her grinning that creepy smile when she strode in with the gang.

Dumbledore had so far managed to keep him away from Harry but she knew he couldn't hold him back forever.

She brought the hammer down once more when Glory changed shapes and morphed back into Ben. She sighed, this wasn't what was supposed to happen, she couldn't take a human beings life.

She looked down at him in disgust before she said "That's it, she's missed her chance, it's over.. She goes near me or mine again…." He gasped in pain as he said "We won't.

She nodded before rushing up the stairs in a race against time.

The flashes of how she could have found out earlier as to stop this came as she ran up those stairs.

They found out by coincidence only, nothing more. If it hadn't been for Faith's owl, well they never would have known.

However it was Xander, whowas someone that for some reason she had lost that close friendship they once had. Be it because of the distance or growing up. However he really came through in the end. He had been walking kind of early, patrolling with Faith when they had seen the tower being built. Faith didn't think anything of it and kept walking but Xander had stopped and told her to go on while he checked it out.

Faith being Faith shrugged it off and kept going but Xander stumbled right into the strong hold of Glory and dozens of Death eaters.

Tears sprung up at the meeting they had mere hours ago as the found out about Xander.

They had received an owl from Faith maybe 5 hours ago stating they needed them now. A port key was the quickest method and when she arrived the sight would remain in her mind for years to come.

* * *

_Flashback_

When she entered her old house she mentally prepared herself for the worst but when she entered nothing prepared her for the sight in front of her.

Faith held in her hand a bandage so soaked in blood that it seemed every time she rinsed it, it just became bloodier. In front of her, she couldn't even recognise who it was, he was definitely a he but bruises upon bruises donned his body, his arm looked to be badly broken but set back into place.

She turned her attention questioningly to Faith who looked at her and said "He didn't want to go to the hospital, said he had to talk to you first." She raised an eyebrow and said "Who is it? Who did that?"

The person however turned to her in a painful way and said "Buffy, Glory is in town, with a bunch of stick pointing people, they have Cayden."

Buffy stared at him in Horror "XANDER!"

_End of Flashback_

* * *

He was in the hospital now. Internal bruising, 4 broken ribs, an arm fractured in three places, one of his fingers had been cut off and his leg was badly broken. All in all he was lucky to be alive and none of them knew how he managed to get back to them alive.

His only thought was to tell her and for that she would be forever grateful to the powers that be that he was still alive. It took two more hours to assemble everyone at the house and ready them for battle.

Then one hour later they were in battle.

Now as she stood at the top of the tower staring in shock at the man standing holding a knife which had blood on it and staring at her with a grin. She heard Cayden give a groan of pain and everything in her went out to him and she assessed the situation before pulling out her wand and sending a stunning curse at him and then rushed to her brother.

She got to him in what seemed to be hours but was mere seconds. She untied him quickly and got them away from the hole he was standing near.

At the edge of the stairs he stopped her and turned to look at the portal that was starting to open. She stared at him in shock and shook her head and said "Cayden, No ." He shook his head at her and said "I have to."

She shook her head knowing there had to be another way and said "No, You have to stay." She stopped for a second and suddenly had a thought and said "Wait, I could, our blood, it's.." He stopped and said "No, Buffy, you're the only one me and Dawn have left, I can't.. You can't."

She shook her head in determination and said "do you think I would let you do this. I just spent two months trying to save you; I'm not going to..." He stopped again and hugged and said "I know..."

He pulled back and stepped back and she sighed thinking he was going to let her save him but as she turned to look at the portal she heard "stupefy." And was suddenly unable to move.

He bent down and said "I'm sorry, Buffy, but Dawn needs you. Tell her I love her, and the others that I know this is what I am supposed to do. I wasn't meant to stay here in this world for so long, and it's ok, I got to know you guys and you're my family, forever. I love you."

He bent down and kissed her on the head before turning and running towards the portal.

As he jumped into the swirling mass, he could only smile as he knew they would be ok. Everything would be ok.

He gripped Buffy wand tightly in his hand without realizing it and with a flash the portal closed around him and he was gone.

* * *

Author note:

Yay I updated, don't kill me. You will understand soon enough, anyone who can tell me where I left the clue as to what is going to happen can have bonus points. I promise to email you back and tell you if you guess correct, but only if you guess correct. I hope you like it and don't hate it too much.


	34. Conclusion

Harry had managed to avoid a confrontation with Voldermort right up until he saw Buffy rushing up the tower. When his interest was drawn to her, Voldemort seemed to bypass everyone around him and was suddenly standing in front of him with a creepy smile on his face.

Harry could only back up and make a strange gulping sound come out of his mouth. According to the prophecy he had some power the dark lord knew not, but he didn't know what that power was so he had no clue how to activate it.

Voldemort merely raised his wand in a gesture of impatience and said "Surely the Great Harry Potter isn't afraid. This is your chance to rid the world of me. Raise your wand."

Harry raised his wand slowly, his mind racing for a spell, going through the wand less magic to the wizarding magic he knew. He couldn't seem to grasp one thought before it was too late and Voldemort had sent a curse in his direction. He rolled out of the way; executing a move Buffy had taught him in the first week of lessons.

But the next curse was more sudden and didn't leave him enough time to dodge and he took it full on. The pain from the crucio curse is not something meant for a 15 nearly 16 year old and Harry could only grit his teeth as the familiar pain washed over him.

Voldemort stopped to let him stand but didn't look in the least bit worried as he said "And to think, you're supposed to defeat me…….. Surprised Potter, yes I know a little of this prophecy, but it is of no concern to me anymore. Tonight you die, along with your filthy mudblood friends."

Harry glared at him and using wand less magic pushed him and made him stagger as he raised his wand and sent out a disarming spell. However Voldemort merely raised a shield and sent another crucio curse at him. He rolled away again and sent a cutting curse which drew a slight gasp of pain from Voldemort.

He grinned triumphantly but it vanished when Voldemort starting laughing and said "Is that it, Potter. I expected more. Crucio. Not even a remark about this being for your parents. Crucio. They at least begged for your life. You really are a disappointment. Crucio."

Harry was starting to black out, and all he could think about was the prophecy. This power he had, he couldn't find, and it was going to cost the world, all because of his failure. As he lay there withering he noticed the sky was opening up and what looked like lighting was streaking across the sky. A glance around saw his friends fighting for their lives. His breathing was laboured as he once more stood up but this time on legs that were shaking.

Voldemort looked at him amused and said "Finally have something to say. Let's hear it then."

Harry looked once more at the platform high up and bit back a gasp as he saw someone fling themselves into the portal. He looked back at Voldemort and said "You killed my parents and tried to kill me but yet here I stand. You tried to kill me again in my first year, my second year, my fourth year but yet here I stand. I am just a teenage boy and yet you haven't defeated me, what's that say about you?"

Voldemort let out a cry of fury and he said "Avada Kevada" which because he had no energy to move, he stood there with his eyes closed waiting for it to hit.

If he had opened his eyes he would have seen what Voldemort had seen and that was a green energy consume the curse and then that energy suddenly consume him.

He opened his eyes at the exact moment the energy was in him and he smiled at the knowledge he now processed. He took a breath and said "Tonight your reign on my world ends. Tonight you will find out exactly why my parents died for me." With that said he opened his palm and muttered "necto" which cause Voldemort to suddenly stop moving much in the way a freezing charm worked. Harry smiled again and said "Any last words." When he didn't speak but his eyes were looking around frantically Harry said "Whoops forget.. loquor"

Voldemort looked at him in anger but said "You may have beaten me Potter but I will never be gone."

Harry smiled and said "En _Quatre_ I think you will find with this next spell you will literally disappear."

Voldemort looked at him with disgust and said "You do not have enough power for that."

Harry simply smiled again and walked up to him and said "Hey Voldy want to know a secret." He then proceeded to go right close to ear and whispered "It's not just Harry in here anymore."

Voldemort eyes widened but Harry just backed up and smiled again and said "Buh bye. Defluo"

And every death eater fighting suddenly turned in horror as they saw their leader burst into a million pieces in front of the teenager. Harry turned to them and said "Your leader is gone, ether give up or run. Stay and fight and you will find out just how powerful I have become."

Much to the amazement of everyone there, most death eaters seemed to admit to defeat and put their wands on the ground. However the select few apparated out of there.

Harry turned and saw Buffy standing at the foot of the tower with tears running down her face. He turned and saw Dawn staring at her sister with a mask of horror and Harry suddenly felt like he was trapped in the back of his mind as his body starting moving at its own accord.

As he watched Dawn run over to Buffy he moved slowly toward them, ignoring the people trying to talk to him. He heard Dawn demand to know what happen and when Buffy told her he heard her protesting and saying she was lying before breaking down and crying in her arms.

He didn't understand how this was happening but he knew why and he had precious minutes before he would be gone. He stood in front of the two girls with tears running down his face and they both looked at him in confusion.

He took a deep breath and said "It's me. I don't know how long I can stay in this body but I need you to know that you guys are going to be ok."

Buffy looked at Harry in confusion and said "What?" Dawn however was all he was looking at and she suddenly burst into fresh tears and wrapped her arms around him and said "No don't go." Buffy seemed to become even more confused and he chuckled and said "Are you serious? You're not that blonde, well come to think of it I have seen you dye your hair so you're not blonde at all."

Buffy's eyes widened in shock as she said "Cay Cayden? How….?" He smiled at her and said "I was holding your wand, the core was Harry but this is only temporary. I needed to say goodbye and let you know it was meant to be." He felt Dawn's grip tighten and she said "No! Please, Cay, don't go. I need you. You're the other half of me." He smiled and said "It's too late, Dawnie. I am already gone. Harry has his whole life to live; I can't just take over it. Dawn, listen to me, you need to help him. He's going to go through some rough stuff; he's had a hard life and needs a family. You guys are my family; even though I wasn't really real, so show Harry what you showed me."

Buffy felt more tears run down her face but she put her arm around both her siblings and said "He's already part of this family." He smiled and said "I love you guys." And with that a flash of green and Harry was once again Harry only now he had two females hugging him tightly. He blushed in embarrassment and tried to escape only to have both girls say "Hey."

He ducked his head and said "Err sorry." Buffy looked at him like he was an idiot and said "Don't be a dumbass. You're our brother, as much as Cayden is, er was. He's right, you're part of the family."

Dawn sniffed and said "Yeah. Cayden wanted that."

Harry smiled slightly and said "Yeah. I guess."

Buffy smiled at him through her tears and said "Yeah and now that you've kicked Voldy's butt you can finally get rid of those relatives of yours, and join your real family."

Harry smile increased ten fold as he looked at them and the implications sunk in as he said "Yeah a real family."

They started walking off together when the ministry of magic officials suddenly appeared looking around them in shock at the death eaters that were now tied and gagged.

Buffy smiled wickedly when she saw two people standing glaring at her. She turned to her family and said "Just a sec, got something I need to do."

She walked over to the two and smiled sweetly and said "Little late aren't you?" She pulled back both her fists and swung with all her might. She watched satisfied as both Umbridge and the Minister went down like sacks of potatoes.

She then turned walked back to Harry and Dawn who were looking at her shocked and said "That felt good."

The end.

* * *

Author note:

Couldn't help but put that in at the end. Hope you liked and aren't too disappointed in me. I really needed to finish this story and it took me forever to work out how I wanted to end it. This is how I pictured it ending so I hope you like it. Feel free to review and tell me what you think. Really curious if it is up to the par in your eyes. Oh and the Latin words are necto which means bind, loquor which means speak and Defluo which means disappear. Hope you liked, can you tell I am neverous about this. Oh well.


End file.
